Not There Yet
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse. The Serenity crew visit Phoros to see Kaylee's family, and Simon is still working on the problem of Freya's limp. And thank you to my regular reviewers - you make this worthwhile! NOW COMPLETE but with more tales to come.
1. Chapter 1

Bethany was bouncing on Hank's lap. "Is that it?" she asked, pointing out of the bridge window at the jewel hanging in the black.

"That's it."

She stared. "Ooh."

"Phoros," Hank agreed. "Where your Ma grew up, and where your grandparents live."

"Soon?"

"Soon." He smiled and put his arm around her little waist. "If I don't die of terminal bruising before then."

Bethany turned and put her lips to his cheek. "Kiss it better."

Hank laughed. "You know, I think it does."

"Hey, are you cheating on me?" Zoe asked, coming onto the bridge.

"Can't help it," Hank said. "Got this beautiful young lady in my lap … it's something of a foregone conclusion."

"So me and mine are gonna end up helpless, on the drift?" She sat down in the co-pilot's chair, ostentatiously rubbing the bulge at her waist.

Bethany climbed carefully off Hank's lap and looked into her eyes. "Uncle Hank loves you," she said solemnly.

"I know, sweetpea," Zoe said, lifting her up to sit on her thigh. "And he knows what would happen if I caught him cheating on me."

Bethany giggled, covering her mouth, and Hank managed to look pained.

"We gonna crash?" Mal asked, stepping over the sill.

"No sir," Hank said, turning back to his controls, ostentatiously correcting their flight path by half a degree.

"Good. Don't wanna be crashing today. Not when Kaylee's so all fired up for meeting up with her folks again."

"Going to see Grandma and Grandpa," Bethany said.

"That you are, squirt," Mal smiled.

"Going to be fun."

"You got Fiddler all cleaned up and ready?"

"All ready." Bethany grinned.

"What about you?" He stroked her hair. "You all ready?"

"Bethie!" Kaylee's voice echoed along the corridor. "Get back here now!"

"Not ready yet," Bethany said with a sigh, climbing down from Zoe's lap. She swung her cast dispiritedly as she walked slowly off the bridge.

Mal chuckled.

---

Serenity landed at the dock, settling easily into her space. The cargo bay doors opened and the ramp lowered into the dust.

"They're not here," Simon said, looking out. "Did they know when we were landing?"

"'Spect they're busy," Kaylee said, seeming unconcerned as she tidied Bethany.

"Momma," the little girl complained as her mother straightened her dress for the fifteenth time.

"Ready?" Mal called from the top catwalk, Ethan in his arms. Freya was next to him.

"Yes, sir, Cap'n."

Simon studied her closely. No matter how nonchalant she appeared, she had hoped her family would be there for her. "I'm sure they'll all be waiting at the house."

"Of course they will."

Simon put his arm around her waist and squeezed.

"I'm sure you have enough," River said, stepping out of the shuttle, Jayne following.

The big man tucked something into his waistcoat. "He liked 'em before. It just seems …"

"Polite?"

"Something like that."

She smiled at him, putting her hand on his arm. "It's a nice gift."

Hank tumbled out of the top doorway. "We're locked down, Mal."

"Good." He looked around. "Where's my first mate?"

"Here, sir," Zoe said, stepping into the cargo bay from the common area. She had on one of the tops Inara had given her, this one in a bright fiery red. It suited her colouring incredibly well. Hank swallowed, pride filling his throat.

"Right," Mal smiled, walking down the stairs. "Now, you all know the plan. We got two days here, that's all. So no wandering off, and no getting into fights." He levelled a glance at Jayne.

"Hey, I ain't the one goes out Unification Day and starts a brawl," the big man pointed out.

"Well, it isn't Unifi …" He paused and glanced at Freya. "Is it?"

"No," she smiled. "You're safe."

He grinned back. "Good." He surveyed his crew once more. "I don't mind where you sleep, but if you come back, make sure the ship's locked up. Don't want no-one coming on board thinking they can pilfer anything."

"Wouldn't want any thieves on board, no sirree," Hank joked.

"You want to stay behind?" Mal asked.

"Nope, no sir, Captain," Hank said hurriedly. "No thieves on this boat."

"Good." He clapped his hands. "Okay, people. Time's a-wasting." He smiled at Kaylee. "You want to go on ahead?"

Kaylee nodded nervously. "Sure thing, Cap'n."

"You okay?"

"I'm shiny."

"Okay. You'd better get moving."

"Come on," Simon said, taking her arm and moving her out into the sunlight.

"Kaylee okay?" Mal murmured to Freya.

"She's a bit distracted. Every other time we've come to visit, her family's been waiting for us," Freya explained softly.

"Think there's a problem?" Mal looked out of the door at the little family, the rest of his crew following along.

Freya smiled. "Oh, no. No problem."

---

Bethany was skipping ahead, Fiddler snuffling along the ground, ranging from side to side on the leather lead Jayne had made.

"Be careful, honey," Kaylee called, her heart pounding so hard she thought it might leap up her throat.

"Want to meet Grandma," the little girl said, swinging her cast.

"Well, if you fall over and break the other arm, you won't be meeting anyone yet," Simon added.

Bethany stopped, turning to look at him. "Two casts?"

"Maybe. Or I could just make you into one big one. Stop you hurting yourself at all."

She put her head on one side, and gave him one of River's looks. "Silly Daddy." She grinned and let Fiddler pull her along again, albeit at a slightly slower pace.

"You look lovely," Hank said to Zoe, a few dozen paces behind.

Zoe smoothed the top over the bulge at her waist. "Didn't have much choice."

"That doesn't stop you looking lovely."

"I didn't think I'd be getting so big so fast."

"There's a way to go yet," Hank pointed out. "I mean, look how big Freya got."

"Thanks," Zoe said dryly. "That does my confidence the world of good."

"I'm only saying that you are wonderful."

"Well, just keep telling me that. Maybe one day I'll believe you."

A little further back River and Jayne were walking hand in hand.

"So you're not going visiting?" River asked mischievously.

"Visiting?" Jayne looked down at her.

"When you were here before, you visited. A certain house."

Jayne didn't blush, but he felt slightly uncomfortable. "Hell, moonbrain, you know I ain't gonna go anywhere like that again."

"Some of them may go out of business."

"River –"

"I'm surprised there hasn't been mass rioting."

"I didn't go that much."

She fixed him with her dark eyes. "Yes, you did. Whenever you had the coin."

"You want me to?" He let go of her hand. "You want me to go and take one of those whores into my bed? You wanna watch? Is that it?"

"I've seen it enough," she said solemnly. "Through your eyes."

His mind threw up a whole array of nubile women he'd taken to bed, and this time his ears turned just a pale shade of pink. ""Shouldn't've been looking, girl."

"I wanted to know what you saw in them."

"Sex. That was it."

"I know that now."

"Then what, River? Why're you asking if I was going calling?"

"I don't want you to miss something you want."

He stared at her, then laughed. "I got everything I want right here," he said, picking her up and twirling her around. "Right here, crazy girl."

He put her back down onto her feet, wrapping his arm around her, and they continued walking.

"They're getting on well," Mal said, his arm around his own wife.

"I think it's lovely."

"Lovely?" He looked at her. "Ain't quite the word that springs to mind when I think of Jayne."

"They're getting to know each other."

"Thought they'd already done that. Or did I miss something?"

She smiled. "Mal, I've known you for years. But it was only when we moved in together that I began to know the real you."

"Is there such a creature?"

"Oh, yes, hidden somewhere underneath all the bluster about being a thief and a liar. The _real_ you."

"And it didn't scare you off?"

"It made me love you all the more. Even when you do leave your socks on the table."

"That was once. Okay, twice. But I'd'a never thought, in a million years …"

"Love knows no bounds, Mal."

"Guess all those philosophers are right, then." Mal shook his head slightly. "Everything possible happens someplace."

"I think that may be quantum physicists, but I take your point."

"Just never believed it was gonna happen here."

"Neither did Simon."

"He's taken them moving in together pretty well."

"It still upsets him."

"She's a grown woman."

"She's still his sister. That will never change. And he's got so used to looking after her, it's difficult for him to let go enough."

"Surrogate father," Mal agreed.

"He should never have had to be."

Mal tightened his arm around Freya's waist. "So am I gonna be like that with this one?" He glanced at Ethan, sitting up on his hip, his bright blue eyes taking everything in.

"Oh, yes."

"No way I can get out of it?"

"Sorry."

He sighed theatrically. "Oh, well." He shifted his son a little. "And when's he gonna start walking? He's heavy."

"I'll take him if you –"

"No, that's fine." Mal shook his head. "I ain't putting any more strain on your hip than I need to."

"I'm fine, Mal."

"Yeah, sure. And he ain't that heavy."

Freya chuckled. "You don't have to look after me like this."

"No, maybe not," Mal admitted. "But I kinda like it." He dipped his head to kiss her gently.

"Dadda!" Ethan said, patting his cheek.

"Find your own girl," Mal murmured, still enjoying the contact. Freya smiled, and he could feel her lips curving under his.

Kaylee paused as her parents' house came into sight.

"Do you want to go in first?" Simon asked.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not. This is your family. It would be right to have a few minutes alone with them." He smiled.

"But you're my family too."

"Go on." Simon pushed her gently. "Get inside and say hello."

Kaylee nodded, still not sure, but walked up to the house. She put up her hand to knock, then realised that was a really crazy thing to do. This had been her home for so many years, and she'd never knocked before. She opened the door slowly.

"Momma?"

"Kaylee, sweetie." Eleanor Frye looked up from the bread she'd just taken out of the oven and smiled at her only daughter as if it had been only a few days since she'd seen her last, not more than a year.

"Momma!" Kaylee ran across the kitchen and they hugged, and she felt herself wrapped in the unconditional love of a parent.

"It's good to see you."

"Mmn, you too." Kaylee sighed happily. "Where's Pa?"

"Just finishing something off at work. Got a lot to do." Mrs Frye went back to her cooking, tipping the bread onto a rack to cool.

"That's good." Kaylee was surprised. "Um, what about the boys?"

"Oh, around," Mrs Frye said airily. "Where's Simon and Bethany?"

"Waiting outside. They didn't want to –"

"Leaving your family out in the cold?" Mrs Frye was scandalised. "Girl, get them in here!"

"It ain't cold, Momma, and, well, there's a lot of us, and I kinda thought –"

"Kaylee, you do as you're told!"

Her daughter grinned and opened the door. "Come on in," she called.

The crew of Serenity filed in, Bethany in the front.

"Grandma?" the little girl asked.

Eleanor Frye swept her granddaughter into her arms. "Bethie!" She gazed into her face. "My, how you've grown!"

Bethany put her hands on Mrs Frye's face. "You're pretty," she said.

"Oh, honey, aren't you the sweet one." Her grandmother grinned.

"And that's Fiddler." Bethany pointed to the little dog Simon had on the leash. "He's my puppy. Uncle Mal got him for me."

"Well, isn't that nice." Mrs Frye touched the cast. "And what happened here?"

"I fell down. Broke it. But my Daddy fixed it for me." She smiled at her father.

"That's what Daddies are for," Kaylee whispered, ignoring the tear that ran down her own cheek.

Mrs Frye turned to Simon. "It's good to see you again," she said quietly. "Kaylee behaving herself?"

"As much as ever."

"That bad, eh?"

"Momma!"

"Grandma, Fiddler's thirsty," Bethany announced.

Mrs Frye put her down. "Well, there's a blue bowl in the cupboard over there. Why don't you get some water for him?"

"Okay." Bethany bounced into the kitchen.

"And I'm glad to see you brought everyone with you." Eleanor Frye grinned at the others.

"Mrs Frye," Mal said, holding out his hand. "Real good to see you again."

"We don't shake hands with family," Kaylee's mother said, surprising him with a hug. "And please call me Ellie."

"Ellie." Mal stepped back and grinned at her. There was something about her he hadn't felt in a long time, and he knew exactly what it was. Only his own mother had ever hugged him quite like that. He glanced at Freya and found she was looking at him with an amused glint in her eye, and he cursed her abilities as a blush burned up his chest.

Luckily any discomfiture was hidden as there were hugs all around, and even Jayne let himself be enveloped in those warm arms.

"And who's this young man?" Ellie asked, looking at the child on Mal's hip.

"My son. Ethan."

"He has your eyes."

"And Frey's brains, luckily." Mal laughed. "Figure he's got the best of us."

"He's perfect." Ellie tickled Ethan under the chin, eliciting gurgles of delight. "Is he talking yet?"

"He can say Dadda," Freya said, moving closer. "I haven't quite got him to say Mamma yet, though."

"He will. And when he starts walking …"

"Oh, don't," Kaylee said. "Bethany was into everything."

"She still is," Simon said, handing the lead to Kaylee and hurrying across the room to where Bethany had discovered a biscuit tin. "Sweetie, you've only just had breakfast."

"Hungry."

Ellie laughed. "That's what kids are for, to run rings around us."

Simon walked back to them, Bethany in one hand, and the blue bowl in the other. "Sorry about this."

"That's no problem. 'Cept the number of you might be." She looked at them carefully. "Now, why don't you all go through to the back? Eddie's set up some tables and chairs, since it might be a squeeze to get you all around the one in here. You might as well all go make yourselves comfortable, and I'll be out in a mo with something to drink. Okay?"

"That sound shiny, Mrs –" Mal corrected himself. "Ellie."

"Good. And it'll give me a chance to finish off my cooking." She looked down at the little golden puppy. "And I think it'd be better if you gave … Fiddler, was it? If you gave Fiddler his drink outside."

"Good idea," Kaylee said, heading for the back door, throwing it open. "He'll only make a …" She stopped.

Outside, in the warm morning air, there was a huge crowd of people, all smiling, her father and brothers at the front.

"Surprise!" they all shouted at the sight of her.

Kaylee's hands leapt to her mouth, and her eyes went wide. "Pa, Bobby, Joe, Uncle Rafe, Aunt Hester …" Her voice dried as tears of happiness slid down her cheeks.

Her mother put her arms around her shoulders. "Everyone wanted to see you, honey."

Simon grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylee had been hugged by more family than she knew she had, some folks coming for a second and third go. But finally Edmondos Frye called everyone to order.

"Okay, folks," he shouted. "This here is a party. So you all go get the stuff you brought, and we'll make a start."

There was general cheering and everyone hurried off to bring in the food and drink.

"You did this for me?" Kaylee said, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Momma?" Bethany held out her hankie.

"Thank you, sweetheart," her mother said, drying her face.

"You need to carry one all the time," the little girl admonished, then hurried off to find Fiddler, who'd managed to slip his leash.

"Was I like that?" Kaylee asked her father, half laughing, half wanting to carry on crying.

"Not quite so … advanced, but pretty much. She's very forward for a two year old."

"That's Simon. Him and his sister … certified geniuses."

Eddie manoeuvred his daughter to a seat. "Come on, now. You take a rest. I think this has all been a bit much for you."

"It is all a bit of a shock," she admitted. "I really thought …" Her voice trailed off.

"Thought we weren't so happy that you were coming home?"

"It ain't to stay, Pa. Just for two days, then we got a job to get to," Kaylee had to point out.

"I know, Winnie. But these two days are gonna be the best you've ever had."

She grinned at him, sniffing back more tears. "I love you, Pa."

He hugged her tightly. "'N' I love you, Winnie."

She couldn't help it. Just having her Daddy hold her, using his old pet name for her, got her going again.

"Hey, hey, now," Simon said, coming up and squatting next to her. "What's all this?"

"I think maybe the surprise was a bit overwhelming," Eddie Frye said.

"No, no, it wasn't," Kaylee said quickly. "I loved it. And I love that you're all here, and there's gonna be music, and dancing, and –"

"Dancing?" Simon's face took on a rather worried look. He remembered their wedding, when he seemed to dance with every Frye woman on the planet. His feet had only just recovered.

"Yeah. I saw Uncle Jonah out there. And Uncle Carl. They're bound to have bought that old piano of theirs, and Uncle Rafe's got his fiddle … ain't they, Pa?" she asked, looking into her father's face.

"Ashamed to say they have." Eddie laughed. "And don't you go worrying, Simon. If you don't want to dance, you don't have to."

"Oh yes he does," Kaylee said, hiccupping slightly.

"I'll get you a drink," her father said. "See if we can't stop that." He walked away, leaving the two of them together.

"You sure you're all right?" Simon asked. "If I'd known what they were planning, I –"

"What? Told them not to?" She shook her head happily. "Don't you even be considering I ain't overjoyed about this, Simon. This is my family. And they love me."

"That they do, Mrs Tam."

She smiled at him. "You know, though, for all them out there, I'd give it all up just to hear you say it again."

"What, Mrs Tam?"

"That's it."

"Kaylee, _bao bei_, I'll be saying it until you get sick and tired of the words."

"Never." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Hey now," Peter Frye said, passing by with a large bowl of greenery in his arms. "That ain't the way for proper married folks to behave. You're supposed to be cussing each other." He grinned and walked on.

"You stay out of this, Pete," Kaylee called, then did a double take. "And we got real salad?"

"Salad. And some kinda potato stuff Ma's made. And you're never gonna believe what Aunt Hester brought for desert."

Kaylee jumped to her feet. "Not …"

Peter nodded. "Strawberries. First crop of the season."

Simon grinned. "Well, I think you're obviously feeling better." He stood up. "Would you care to accompany me to see if we can find these rare and succulent fruits?"

Kaylee took his hand. "I would be delighted." She giggled. "You know, it was Aunt Hester who gave me my first strawberry. You have no idea what it tasted like, the way it burst on my tongue. It gave me goosebumps all the way down to my –" She yelped.

"Down there?" Simon asked, his hand caressing where he'd just pinched.

"If we didn't have a party to go to, I'd be showing you exactly where the goosebumps went down to, Dr Tam," Kaylee threatened.

"Just hold that thought, Mrs Tam."

Kaylee grinned and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Please, it's embarrassing having my baby sister getting more than I do," Peter complained.

"That ain't what Ma says," Kaylee muttered indistinctly.

Peter blushed hotly.

---

In no time at all the food was laid on the tables, and the music was beginning to drift across the open ground. For the moment people were content just to stand in groups, chatting, catching up on family gossip, and laughter bubbled up here and there.

Kaylee was going from group to group, and Simon watched her with pride.

"She's a wonder, that girl of mine," Eddie Frye said.

"That she is."

"Every since she could crawl she's been lighting up people's faces. Something about her."

"She's happy all the time. Well, most of the time." A shadow crossed Simon's face.

Eddie saw it, and understood. "Yeah, she told us. How it don't look like you're gonna have any more than little Bethany." He glanced across to where his granddaughter was attempting to make her puppy sit, but not having much luck.

"I wish it were different, Mr Frye."

"Eddie. Please, Mr Frye makes me sound ancient. And my wife'll tell you … that ain't the case." He chuckled.

"Eddie. But it's true. I've tried treatments, but … I really don't think I can give her another child." He watched his wife, the smile on her face, the way she was overflowing with love.

His father-in-law nodded slowly. "'Cept, you know, that ain't the only way. There's plenty of babies and children out there with no-one to look after them." He held up a hand. "Oh, I know, Kaylee wants one of her own. Something about carrying one for nine months. A special kind of bond. But … you tell me, Simon. How's she been with your Captain's kid?"

"Ethan? Oh, she treats him like her own. We all do. And it's entirely reciprocal. Bethany has more parents on board Serenity that just the two of us."

"See?" Eddie smiled. "It ain't blood that's necessarily important."

"I know," Simon said, sighing a little. "But I … somehow I don't have the heart to talk to Kaylee about it. I suppose I feel I'd be closing the door on having another one of our own."

"Is it certain? I mean that you're …" Eddie gestured vaguely down towards his own hips.

"I'm afraid so. There's more chance of Jayne learning to tap dance than me producing enough viable sperm to impregnate my wife."

"I'm real sorry to hear that." Eddie put his hand on the young man's shoulders. "But don't think Kaylee doesn't understand. She does. And I think you might find she's more receptive to the idea of adopting that you might imagine."

"I … I'd have to think about it."

"That's okay. Just so long as you don't dismiss it outta hand." He grinned and walked back towards the crowd.

Simon stood silently, not seeing anything, just considering. He hadn't really thought about adoption. Not really. He knew there were a lot of children in need of parents, but with his history it would be impossible to go through any official channels. Not that it would be necessary. He'd seen enough tragedies where young children were left homeless to know it wouldn't be difficult to acquire a baby. But that sounded so cold, so clinical. He exhaled heavily. Maybe he should seriously look at that other option, maybe go down the route of –

"Doc?" Mal clapped him on the back. "You gonna stand there all day trying to take root, or are you gonna join in the fun?"

"Leave him alone," Freya said, smiling at the young man. "He's fine."

"Didn't say he wasn't. Except his wife is being tossed from one uncle to another, and she might need rescuing."

Simon smiled, looking towards where Kaylee was hugging yet another cousin. "She's loving every minute."

Mal chuckled. "You know, I think you're right."

"They could have told us what they were planning though," Simon complained mildly. "Kaylee was pretty upset when there was no-one to greet us at the dock."

"Frey knew." He glanced at his wife.

"You did?" Simon was startled.

Freya shrugged. "It was a surprise. I can't just go around spoiling surprises."

"'Sides, my mechanic shoulda known they weren't gonna let her visit her home without some kind of party."

"It would just have been easier if …" Simon shook his head. "Never mind." He looked at the pair of them. "Where's Ethan?"

Mal grinned. "River's taken him for a spell. Just so me and the missus here can get a little dancing in."

Freya laughed. "No-one's dancing yet."

"So? Someone has to be first." He pulled her into his arms and twirled her away towards a bare patch of earth.

---

Eddie Frye pulled appreciatively on one of the cigars Jayne had brought him. "That is mighty fine," he said, smiling at the big man.

"I seemed to recall you liked the ones I gave ya before."

"Oh, I did. And I wanna thank you. Pennies can be tight sometimes, so it's nice to have a decent cigar to smoke on occasion. Although I'll keep the others for another day, if'n you don't mind."

"Sure." Jayne nodded sagely. "I know how ya feel. Me and the Shepherd'd light one up, once in a while, just to be sociable, but sometimes we got some of the good ones, and boy, did that make a difference."

Eddie just nodded. He knew about Shepherd Book from Kaylee's letters, and how she still missed him, even if it had been several years since his passing. He didn't press it. "So Kaylee tells me you and that little girl there are something of a couple."

Jayne glanced at River, watching the musicians, her foot tapping. "Yes, sir, that we are."

"Any problems?"

"If'n you mean, 'cause I'm old enough to be her father, I'd have to say no. No problems."

"Don't mean age, son."

Jayne almost laughed out loud. This man couldn't be much older than him. "Then what?"

"She's got issues, ain't she?"

"She's crazy, sure."

Eddie seemed slightly shocked. "I didn't mean –"

"I did. But we kinda fit, Mr Frye. Don't know how or why, but I love her something fierce, and she feels the same way about me."

"Good." Eddie blew out a perfect smoke ring. "I seen marriages fail even though you'd'a thought the people involved were perfect for each other. Then sometimes, just once in a while, there's a pair that just looks all kinda wrong, and they stay together forever."

"I'm hoping that's us."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Eddie took another mouthful of smoke, letting it trickle back out from his lips. "Now how about a drink?"

"You know, I think I'll pass on that," Jayne said unexpectedly. He was watching River moving slightly to the beat. "If'n you excuse me."

Eddie laughed. "Go on. Enjoy yourselves."

River felt the music flowing through her, and even if one part of her brain was picking up on all the wrong notes, the slight missteps of rhythm, most of her was joyful. It might not be the Osiris Symphony, or any of the orchestras she sometimes listened to on the Cortex, but these melodies were being played by people who loved what they were doing, and it filled her with happiness. Now, if only …

"Wanna dance?" he growled behind her.

"Do you?"

"Wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"Will we be first?"

Jayne shook his head and gestured towards the Captain and his wife, wrapped in each others' arms, moving slowly to the beat. "Figure if they can, we can."

"Do you? Dance?"

"Ain't you read me to find out?"

"No."

"Then let me show you." He put his right arm gently behind back, holding her hand in his left. Waiting for a downbeat in the music, he moved forward, taking her with him.

"I didn't know Jayne could do that," Simon whispered to Kaylee, watching the big man waltzing River around the improvised dance floor.

Kaylee sighed happily. "I figure there's lots of things Jayne can do you don't know about."

Simon caught the wistful look in her eye. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Why, Dr Tam. I'd be delighted." Kaylee giggled and let him lead her out to join the others.

---

Three dances later, Simon left Kaylee by the bowl of strawberries and wandered over to the small group of men.

"Yeah, but that don't explain why it happened." A large man Simon vaguely recognised as one of Kaylee's cousins who went by the unlikely name of Excalibur was shaking his head.

"Depends on who you listen to, Cal," Eddie Frye replied.

"Well, I heard tell it's that ground over there." Uncle Rafe nodded over his shoulder towards the distant hills. "That whole area's awash with fissures, and highly unstable."

"Just like you to come out with all that geographical crap."

"It ain't crap," Rafe insisted. "Heard they had a good few quakes soon after the terraforming crews left, and sometimes people'd go to sleep and wake up to find the barn gone. Just vanished."

"How can a barn just vanish?" one of the other cousins asked.

"Something to do with the land, I tell you. The vibration from the quakes did something to it. Turned it into water or something." Cal shrugged. "Only when the quake ended it was back being solid again."

"And that's all because of these fissures?"

"One good whack and the fissures just kinda open up, swallowing everything down."

"What do you think, Simon?" Eddie asked. "You're educated. You think Cal's just blowing it out his ear like he always does?"

"Not really. There is a phenomenon called dry quicksand, where objects can disappear quite rapidly." Simon paused. "Fissures …" he muttered to himself.

"See?" Cal said in triumph. "Told you."

"Excuse me a moment," Simon said, backing away from the group.

"He okay?" Rafe asked.

"Prob'ly that awful aftershave you're wearing. It'd knock out anyone if they weren't used to it," Cal joked.

"Ain't wearing any aftershave."

Cal laughed.

"Son, you okay?" Eddie asked, following the young doctor.

"Just … Eddie, is there a hospital close by?"

"Why?" Eddie glanced around at his daughter. "No-one's sick, are they?"

"No. Not like that, anyway. It's just … what they were saying … Is there?"

"Sure. There's an Alliance one not more'n an hour from here, if'n you got a vehicle."

"Where?"

"Other side of town. Most folks round here don't go there, 'less they need to, but … Simon, you sure you're okay?"

Simon smiled. "Yes. And I think I might just have the answer."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had passed its zenith and was beginning to head down into the afternoon, while two great fires had been constructed and lit. The delicious smells of food cooking wafted across.

"Sit. Sit!" Bethany said, staring at her puppy. Fiddler just rolled over and waved his legs in the air.

"That ain't how you do it," Joe Frye said. "You gotta show them what to do."

"How?"

Joe picked the dog up and planted his four feet in the dirt. "You push his bottom down and say 'sit' at the same time."

"Show me?" She smiled at him.

"You ain't like any two year old I know of," Joe laughed. "But I can sure see a hell of a lot of Kaylee in you."

"Mustn't swear," Bethany said firmly. "That's bad."

"You know, I think you're probably right." Joe sat down on the ground next to her. "Come on. I'll show you how to train this ball of fluff."

"His name's Fiddler." She looked down proudly at her puppy, then covered her mouth with her hand as the little dog relieved himself, just leaning forward and letting it happen, the puddle growing ever bigger beneath him.

Joe laughed. "Somehow I don't think Fiddler's quite the right name."

Bethany giggled.

"You want more children," Eleanor Frye said, coming up behind Freya where she sat at one of the tables, her footfalls soft on the dry, dusty earth.

Watching Bethany and the youngest Frye boy playing with the golden puppy, Freya nodded. "A girl."

"For your husband to spoil."

"Something like that."

Ellie smiled and sat down next to her. "That's how Eddie was. All those boys and he so wanted a girl. I think we'd have had hundreds if'n it meant getting a girl for him."

Freya laughed. "Well, you've certainly got a good one in Kaylee."

"And little Bethany." She watched Joe lift her granddaughter into the air, making the little girl squeal with delight. "She's a darling."

"That she is."

"Kaylee says … she tells me you're psychic."

Freya was surprised. "I didn't … that's not exactly common knowledge."

"And it won't go further. But we talk, write long letters, tell each other things that don't get passed on. Like how she wants another child but Simon ain't able to give it to her. Like how your friend Jethro died, only now River's got a good man to look after her. Like how you're a Reader."

There was a moment's pause. "Mrs Frye, what I am …"

"Like Bethany."

There was such a look of understanding on the older woman's face, and suddenly it became clear. Of course Kaylee would tell her mother about Bethany. It wouldn't … it _couldn't _be any other way. And it was a natural extension that she'd tell her about … "You can't tell anyone," she said softly. "Not about me, that's my business and none of anyone else's. But Bethany … if certain people found out … if they got their hands on her –"

"She's my granddaughter, Freya. You think I'm going to let anything happen to her?" Eleanor Frye's eyes were calm, tranquil. "Like poor River?"

"You know about –"

"It wasn't hard to figure there was something different about the girl. And when I asked Kaylee she told me. Some, at least." Ellie shook her head. "How anyone could let their daughter go to a place like that, and then not listen to their son … well, it's beyond me."

"That's because you're a good mother," Freya said softly.

"And Mrs Tam wasn't?"

"I … I tend to give them the benefit of the doubt," Freya admitted. "That they really didn't know, and seriously thought her letters … that it was a game."

"But they ignored Simon. How could they?"

"Mrs Frye, Ellie … Simon is happy now. He has Kaylee and Bethany. River's getting better, and she has Jayne. None of this would have happened if …" She stopped.

"I understand." Mrs Frye put her hand on Freya's arm. "I do, honestly. And no-one's ever gonna hear about little Bethie from us."

Freya smiled. "Thanks."

"Anyways, it came out that you're teaching Bethie."

"Trying to."

"And about controlling what she can do."

Freya sighed. "That's even harder."

"Can't you look, see into the future? See if there's more kids there for you?"

"I don't have that gift. It's not part of … not part of me."

"Then why don't I read the tea leaves for you?"

"What?"

"Tea leaves. All the women in my family have had the power to see things in the leaves. Kaylee was never interested, but … if you like I could read yours."

"Seeing the future in …"

Ellie patted her arm. "Now, don't be so sceptical. You're a Reader. Most folks wouldn't believe in that either."

"I suppose not."

"Come on. There's water on the boil, and I don't doubt there's some tea around somewhere." She got to her feet.

"Ellie …"

"Are you afraid?"

Freya considered carefully. "Actually, I think maybe I am. I don't want to know if there's anything bad in my future. Or the future of my family."

"I don't tell things like that, Freya." Ellie smiled. "Come on."

Freya stood reluctantly. "Okay. But if you see the 'verse ending tomorrow, I don't want to know."

---

Simon stood and watched everyone milling about, finally seeing the man he wanted. He stepped round a group of Kaylee's cousins and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mal."

Serenity's captain turned and grinned. "Having a good time?"

"Shiny."

"Kaylee feeling better?"

"Much. She's really enjoying herself."

"Good."

Simon paused for a moment, then said, "Mal, I need to get Freya into a hospital." He realised what his words would suggest when the colour leached from the captain's face.

"What? Why?" Mal's eyes darted to where Freya was chatting to Mrs Frye.

"No, it's not that. It's just that the scans I've taken … the equipment here isn't sensitive enough."

"Enough for what?" Mal breathed again, but it was wary. "You got some idea what's making her limp."

"An idea. Something Kaylee's uncles were talking about gave my brain a kick. But I can't confirm anything yet."

"What do you need?"

"I've been speaking to my father-in-law. Phoros has a hospital, not too far from here. They'll have an imaging chamber."

"Like the one you put your sis in?"

"Possibly not as sophisticated. This isn't Ariel, but it should be adequate."

"And you're suggesting we get you and Frey inside … how?"

"Like I said, this isn't the Core, Mal. Security won't be anywhere near as tight. I'm hoping we can just walk in."

"And if we can't?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, shall we?"

"Have you told Frey?"

"Um … no."

"And why would that be?"

"Because you know how much she loathes hospitals."

"So you expect me to."

"You're her husband. She's less likely to shoot _you_."

"You think?"

---

Freya stared at the cup in front of her.

Eleanor Frye smiled. "Okay, drink the tea, but leave about a mouthful of liquid in the bottom."

"I'm really not too sure about –"

"Drink it. At the very least you'll have had a refreshing drink."

Her forehead furrowed, Freya did as she was told, the hot drink going down quite nicely, at least past the slight lump in her throat. "Now what?"

"Hold the cup in your right hand, and move it in a circle anti-clockwise, three times." Ellie demonstrated. "Oh, and think about the question you want to ask."

Freya felt something of a fool, but swirled the contents as directed. She tried to think of giving Mal a daughter, but somehow all she could see was the hillside on Prometheus.

"Now, turn it upside down on the saucer, quickly," Ellie added.

The cup clattered on the saucer. "And?"

"Give it to me." Ellie took it in her right hand, lifting it up carefully, staring at the patterns inside.

For all she truly believed that the future couldn't be seen in a few teaspoons of reconstituted leaves, Freya leaned forward. "So?"

Ellie smiled. "There are children. Look." She held out of the cup so Freya could see.

"Where?"

The older woman pointed to shapes near the rim. "At least one, probably more. And fairly soon."

"That's easy," Freya said dismissively. "Zoe's pregnant. In a few months there's gonna be a small addition to the crew anyway."

"A girl."

"No, she's having a …" Ellie's words suddenly made a different kind of sense. "There's going to be a girl?" Freya stared, but it still just looked like sludge.

"It's very clear."

A spark of hope ignited, despite her logic telling her this was crazy. "There's other women on board, Ellie. River, Kaylee … it might be one of them. Can you tell me this … this cup's talking about me?"

Ellie shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Then maybe …"

"All I can tell you is what I see." She put her hand over Freya's. "Just believe."

"Frey, need to speak to you." Mal slid into the chair the other side from Ellie.

"And that's my cue to leave," the older woman said. She stood up. "Freya, the women in my family have all had the gift, and I think Kaylee's gotten it too, 'cept maybe it's come out a different way with her. But you're right – it's only tea." She smiled and walked off to join her husband.

"Tea?" Mal asked.

"Nothing." Freya was still staring into the cup. "Mrs Frye was just … nothing."

Mal dismissed it from his mind. "Frey, Simon's got an idea. Something that'll let him figure out what's wrong with your hip."

"I'm fine, Mal," she said automatically.

He put his hand over the cup, pushing it down. "No, you ain't. And I ain't having this any more." There was a note of authority in his voice that he hardly ever used with her. "You're coming with us to the hospital."

Her head jerked up, her eyes meeting his in astonishment. "Hosp … No. No way, Mal."

"I know you don't like those places, but we're going. It'll only be for a while. Maybe an hour, tops."

"Mal –"

"There's no discussion about this, Frey. Simon thinks that whatchamathing he used on River might give him some answers, so we're going."

"Mal, it's an Alliance facility, yes?"

"Yeah."

"What if we get pinched?"

"Well, I'm going to do my best that we don't."

"Mal, I don't –"

"Frey. Listen to me." He took her face in his hands. "I want you well. Simon thinks this'll work. We're going."

She didn't need to read his mind to tell he was deadly serious. "I'm gonna hold this against you," she said softly.

"Long as you do it without a limp."

---

"So you and the big guy really an item?" Bill Frye asked.

River nodded, sucking a pink drink rather noisily through a straw. "We are."

"How come? He's so old."

"No he isn't."

"Must be almost as old as my Pa, if not older."

River fixed him with a stern eye. "Age doesn't count. It is irrelevant. He is young in spirit."

Bill looked unconvinced.

Jayne, the other side of the fire, watched as Kaylee's brother chatted to River. So much more her age. He felt a stab of jealousy hit him in the belly.

_Don't_, came River's voice in his mind. _I am yours_.

Jayne grinned. _Can't help it, darlin'_, he thought back. _Don't think I'll ever be able to_.

_Good._ She glanced across and smiled, just for him.

"Jayne, we … you okay, big feller?" Hank asked, seeing the slightly – for want of a better word – moonbrained expression on his face.

"You wanna get thumped?"

"Oh, yes, you're fine." Hank waved at River, who waggled her fingers back at him. "Mal wants us to help him with something."

"With what?" Jayne wasn't really concentrating.

"Just meet him at the front of the house, _dong mah_?"

"What? Why?" The big mercenary turned to stare at the pilot, but he'd headed off again, towards where Zoe was standing by the food table.

_Just go_, came River's thought. _They need you._

_Don't you go nowhere_, Jayne directed towards her. _I find out you've been canoodling with –_

Her laughter echoed through his mind. _Canoodling_?

Jayne glared at her and stomped off towards the house.

"Honey, can you keep Kaylee occupied?"

Zoe turned to stare at the father of her child. "Why would I need to keep her occupied?" She looked past him to where Jayne was just going through the back door. "What are you boys up to?"

Hank glanced around. "We're taking Freya to the hospital."

She straightened. "Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing. Honestly. It's just … Simon wants to use some piece of equipment to see why she's still limping."

"The holoimager?"

"That's the doohickey."

"Why now?"

"Because we're here." At her look he added quickly, "Zoe, I'm not sure."

"I'd better –"

"No. You're staying here. Mal's orders. We'll be back before you know it. Just make sure Kaylee has fun."

Zoe was getting annoyed. "_Mal's_ orders? He told you to tell me this?"

"Yes, I did." The captain was suddenly at her elbow. "You're pregnant, Zoe. They might notice."

"Who, sir? And since when did being pregnant mean I don't go on jobs?"

"Since never. But right now I'd rather have you stay put and keep Kaylee company."

"Sir –"

"Why're you still arguing?"

"Because it's insane. Sir."

"Duly noted." Mal nodded at Hank, who scurried gratefully away to join Jayne.

"How come they get to go?"

"Because Jayne's uniform still fits him, and Hank can just about get into Wash's. And you won't be able to get into yours."

"You planning on going through the front door again?"

"Well, no. I was kinda talked out of that notion. But there's gonna be a back way in. We'll take the shuttle, land a ways off and walk."

"Then at least let me pilot –"

"I got Hank for that, Zoe."

"A patient. I can be –"

"Got one of those too. And a bona fide doctor." He put his hand on her arm. "I know you think I'm sidelining you. That ain't the case."

"It sure feels like it."

"I need you and River to stay here. In case the unthinkable happens and you have to mount a daring rescue."

"You considering getting pinched?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but sometimes things just don't go smooth."

"I'd still rather go with you."

"Honestly, Zo, so would I. But right now I'm goin' in with more people'n I feel comfy with as it is."

"Then why –"

Mal shrugged. "Simon wants Hank and Jayne along. Not sure why."

"He's not thinking of knocking over the medvault again, is he?"

"Maybe. You know, for a straight-laced doctor, that boy has a decent criminal mind."

"I've heard it said before."

"Yeah. I think I said it." He grinned. "Zoe, just play nice and don't let Kaylee figure out we've gone. She'd only worry."

Zoe didn't quite sigh, but it was there, in her voice. "Yes sir." She stepped a little closer. "Freya … is she okay?"

"Apart from threatening to shoot me for taking her into one of those places …" He knew what she meant. "That's what we're gonna find out." He squeezed her arm then walked away to join the others.

"They'll be fine," River said from behind her. "And if they're not, Jayne will tell me."

Zoe didn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Zoe, you seen Simon?" Kaylee was out of breath from dancing, each of the male Fryes demanding she take at least one turn around the floor.

"Simon?" Zoe swallowed the mouthful of chicken leg she was munching on.

"Yeah, you know. My husband. Bethany's daddy. The man I make yell my name when I –"

"He's around somewhere."

"Only I ain't seen him for a while, and I kinda wanted to snuggle a little."

Zoe smiled. "Getting tired?"

"Hell, no!" Kaylee grabbed a thing on a stick from the table and bit into it. "Oh, this is heaven. Can't believe they got real meat."

"I know. I ain't eaten this well for a long time."

"Well, not since Lazarus, anyway. And as nice as that Mrs Boden's cooking is, it ain't a patch on my Ma's." Kaylee giggled. "And if you see my husband anywhere around, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Will do."

Kaylee snagged a handful more of the skewers and wandered back into the family gathering.

"How long're they gonna be?" Zoe murmured.

River, like a ghost next to her, picked up a strawberry and licked the tip. "They've only just arrived."

---

The shuttle settled next to a variety of other vehicles, most of them even more beat up than theirs.

"What is this?" Mal asked. "Some kind of convention?"

"It's the only hospital on the planet," Simon explained. "Even if most of the locals won't come here, it's bound to pull in any number of off-worlders."

"So you're figuring we might get lost in the crowd?"

"I'm hoping to." He had brought up the schematics of the building on the Cortex. "There's several entrances, but I think our best bet is through this one, right here." He tapped the screen.

"Seems like a plan. Well done, doc." Mal tugged the waistcoat of his EMT outfit into place, then saw Freya gazing at him. "What?"

"I'd forgotten how good you look in a uniform," she said, smiling.

"Hey, what about us?" Hank asked, throwing out his arms and barely managing to miss punching Jayne in the face. "Don't we look pretty?"

"Adorable. I'm not surprised Zoe can't keep her hands off you."

Hank grinned.

"Can we not get into this right now?" Simon asked. His doctor's livery felt scratchy, and it occurred to him just how long it had been since he'd been in a hospital on legitimate business. Not counting Ethan, of course. Then he was just a bystander, his hands itching because he couldn't be the one saving him.

"You're just jealous," Hank said jovially. "You wish you had a nice navy jumpsuit to wear that rides up your –"

Mal clapped his hands, reasserting his authority. "Okay, people, we know what we're doing. Right?"

"Sure," Hank nodded.

Jayne pulled his cap onto his head, looking more than a little uncomfortable. "Let's just get this done, okay?"

Mal didn't need to be told why Jayne was feeling awkward. Last time he had this outfit on he'd sold out River and Simon to the Feds. It must be almost traumatic to remember the events of that night, now he was bedding the young psychic. Instead he just glared at the mercenary. "Not sure what Simon's got you doing, but whatever it is, don't get pinched."

"Don't intend on it."

"Okay." He opened the hatch. "Everyone remember where we parked."

---

Bethany was sitting on the earth, Fiddler in her lap, and she was picking at the edge of the cast around her wrist.

"Honey, are you okay?" Zoe managed to lower herself to sit next to her.

"Daddy's busy," the little girl said, not looking up.

Zoe sighed. It hadn't occurred to her that Bethany would know something was up, but of course she would. "Yes, your Daddy's busy. He's helping Auntie Freya."

"So she doesn't hurt anymore."

"Does she?" Zoe's eyebrows rose. Freya never mentioned being in pain.

"'Es."

"You've been peeking?"

"Sometimes," the little girl admitted. "So does Auntie River."

Zoe glanced across to where River was dancing with Eddie Frye. "Well, Bethie –"

"It's bad, I know." Her shoulder slumped even further.

"Well, yes, it can be. But why didn't you tell anyone Freya was hurting?"

"Not my …" She shrugged. "Mustn't tell."

"Bethany, come here." Zoe held out her arms, and the little girl scuttled into her lap. "There's degrees of badness. If you see something bad happening to anyone, you have to say. Like you did with Ethan. Like you should have with Freya."

"She didn't want me to."

"She knew?"

"Found me in there."

Zoe couldn't stop the smile. "Told you off, did she?"

Bethany nodded. "'Es. Said she was going to teach me about control if it was the last thing she ever did."

Now Zoe chuckled, a deep sound that resonated through her chest. She could imagine Freya's voice saying exactly that. "Well, she's right. And you shouldn't be looking just for the sake of it. But – and this is a big but, and you need to remember this, young lady – if'n you come across anything that worries you, you come tell me, _dong mah_?"

"I understand, Auntie Zoe." The little girl laid her head onto the woman's chest, and stroked her dog. "Auntie Zoe …"

"Yes, hon?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Just wanted to say I love you. Nothing else."

"I love you too, sweetie."

---

They'd got into the hospital fine. The entrance they'd used led into one of the supply corridors, and it was only a matter of a few minutes walk up the stairs to be on the right level for the holoimager. Hank and Jayne had been sniping at each other most of the way, but Freya hadn't said a word.

Simon stopped, his hand on the door. "You know what you're going to do?" he asked the two men.

"Got it." Jayne nodded.

"Hey, I'm just along for the ride," Hank added.

"We don't have long. The sooner we're out of here, the better," Mal said quickly. "Do … whatever … and meet us outside the imager room."

"Ready?" Simon asked.

"Ready."

The young doctor opened the door and glanced out. There were a couple of nurses a little way along, their backs to him, but no-one else seemed to be taking the slightest bit of notice of them. He stepped out, the others following.

"Go," Mal said softly.

"See you soon," Hank whispered and followed Jayne.

"What _are_ they doing, Simon?" Mal asked, watching his two crew members walk off with a sense of purpose in their steps.

"Contingency plans," the young man said succinctly.

"You know, I'm none too keen on being left out of these plans, doc. Being the captain and all."

"I told you. It's just supplies. Making sure we don't run out on Serenity."

"It's okay, Mal," Freya said, putting her hand on his arm. "Can we just get this over with?"

He noted the tightness around her eyes, and nodded. "Sure thing, _ai ren_."

Simon led the way along the corridor, looking like he belonged, and Mal considered he'd come a long way in his time on Serenity. Higgin's Moon sprang to mind, with his first foray into pretending to be what he wasn't. Mal smiled. Now he could lie with the rest of them. Except this wasn't a lie. He truly was a brilliant doctor, and that's what they were all counting on. What _he_ was counting on.

The young man opened the imaging suite door, checking quickly to make sure it was empty, then hurried to the control panel.

Freya felt a tug of something very like fear flash through her.

"Frey?" Mal said softly, standing close. "Memories?"

"Oh, yes."

He put his arm around her waist, concerned to feel her trembling. "Bad?"

She nodded. "Very." Her voice was little more than a whisper. This looked so familiar, and she couldn't stop the screams.

He squeezed her gently. "You can do this."

"You sure about that?" She was staring at the chair in the centre of the floor, so like the one they used to strap her into …

"You're Freya Reynolds. That other person, that Elena Rostov, she doesn't exist no more. Today, this minute, this second, you're my wife. And my wife can do anything."

She looked into his eyes, gaining strength from him. "You think?"

"I know. For me, Freya."

She took a deep breath. "For you." She entered the room, Mal at her side, and heard the swish of the door closing behind her. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer as she tried to silence the cries in her head.

Simon initiated the start up sequence, and the slightly aged machinery began to warm. A deep hum filled the room. "Ready?" he asked, understanding her need to take a moment to centre herself. The look on her face was all too similar to the one River had had, back on Ariel.

This time, though, Freya seemed to draw herself together, and she strode to the chair. "Let's do this."

---

"We're getting some looks," Hank commented.

"Yeah. Figure it's 'cause we ain't got any IDs." Jayne continued to head purposefully down the corridor.

"We should've worn the ones you had before."

"That'd be worse. Like this least ways we can say we forgot 'em. But carryin' 'em from St Lucy's? Asking for trouble."

Hank was impressed but not about to show it. "And if they don't believe we _both_ forgot our IDs?"

"Just keep your panties on, little man," Jayne suddenly grinned over his shoulder. "Got that covered." He nodded towards two EMTs in front of him. "You just keep up."

Barely even needing to use his tracking skills, the big mercenary kept a clear line of sight to the two people in front, while all the time not appearing to be interested in them one little bit. He chuckled a little as he saw them turn off into a rest area.

"Jayne …" Hank began.

"Ssh. Wait here." He sauntered after them, seeing a door marked 'Employees Only' close slowly. He grinned again. Sometimes plans came together. Somehow making it look like he belonged, he gave it a minute then opened the door.

Oh, this was good. The sound of the showers running didn't hide the laughter bubbling from inside the steam, and it looked like they were gonna be busy for a while. Jayne crossed the floor silently and grabbed their IDs from the piles of clothing.

Back outside, Hank was waiting nervously.

"Here." Jayne handed over one of the plastic tags.

"Gabriel Rodriguez?" Hank asked, his eyes wide. "You think I look like a Gabriel Rodgriguez?"

"Hope not. She's a girl."

"Jayne –"

"Just put it on. We need to get going."

Hank sighed heavily. "Okay, okay …" He peered at Jayne's stolen ID. "… Felix Deveraux. At least he looks like you."

"Yeah, handsome feller, ain't he?"

Hank bit back on the retort he really wanted so badly to make, and instead just nodded. "So, how far is this place?"

"According to the doc's directions, it's barely step from here."

"Good. Because anyone who thinks I'm a girl named Gabriel is going to be in for rude awakening."

---

The image appeared, hanging in mid air above Freya, coloured mist unmoved by any breeze. As Simon manipulated the display, first the skin then muscles were stripped away, then the internal organs and central nervous system, leaving only the skeletal structure.

"It's amazing," Simon said softly, his eyes fixed on the representation in front of him. "All that Wing did, all those broken bones, and there's such little evidence of it."

"Simon, as much as I'm ecstatic you like looking at my wife's insides, we ain't got that much time," Mal said pointedly.

"Yes, you're right." He went back to the controls, inserting the memory wafer and starting the information download.

Despite what he'd said, Mal found himself fascinated by the spectre floating above Freya. Simon was right. Wing had tortured Freya almost to the point of death, his men breaking her mind as well as her body. He himself'd been able to save who she was, to bring her back from the darkness into the light. Without Simon, however, using his considerable skills to repair the physical damage, it would all have been for nothing.

And yet … all the evidence for the horrendous violations visited on her were merely fine lines in the bones, echoing the ghostly tracery on her skin.

Simon had drifted back, lifting his hands and manipulating the image of Freya's pelvis.

"See something, doc?" Mal asked, his voice low as if he was in a church.

"Not sure. I've downloaded everything, so I should be able to –"

Jayne and Hank burst into the room.

"Mal, we got trouble!" the big man said as he slammed the door closed.


	5. Chapter 5

"You want to explain that comment?" Mal asked his men as they almost fell into the room.

"Feds!" Hank said tersely.

"What?" Mal hurried to the door and peered out. There was no sign of any unusual activity. "You sure you didn't inhale something you weren't supposed to?"

"They're everywhere, Mal," Jayne said. "Surprised we managed to get here at all."

"What've you done?" the captain asked, turning on the two men.

"Nothing!" the big man insisted. "Weren't us, Mal."

Hank put his canvas holdall down carefully. "I asked one of the nurses," he put in. "'Parently the Feds do the occasional sweep, checking everyone's who they say they are. Seems this place gets a number of wanted criminals coming in for medical treatment."

"Really." Mal's tone was dry.

"Yeah." Hank couldn't help it – he smiled slightly. "'Pears this far out there's a lot of call for the odd bit of facial reconstruction, bullet removal … that kind of thing."

"You mean we could've just bribed our way in?"

"Seems like it."

"Mal." Simon pulled the memory tab from the machine and dropped it into his pocket. "I'm still a wanted fugitive."

"You think I need reminding?" Mal helped Freya from the chair.

"And I'm masquerading as a woman," Hank said, earning an odd look from his captain. "Can we instead talk about getting the hell out of here?"

Mal nodded. "A reasonable request, given the circumstances." He thought for a moment. "How many are there?"

"At least a squad. Looked like more," Jayne said. "Mal, they got all the entrances covered. And I mean _all_."

"The one we came in –" Simon began.

"That too."

"Frey?" Mal turned to his wife. "I think we might need that heroic rescue I joked about."

"Mmn." She wasn't looking at him, her eyes focused on nothing. "Working on it."

---

"Auntie River?" Bethany came up silently and took the psychic's hand.

"I know, sweetie," River said softly. She looked around for Zoe, catching her eye.

Serenity's first mate hurried over. "What?"

"They're in trouble. Alliance Federals are doing a sweep of the hospital, checking all IDs."

"All …" Zoe's face hardened. "If they figure out who Simon is –"

"What's this about Simon?" Eddie Frye stood behind them. "Are they having problems at the hospital?"

"I think they are."

"Anything we can do?"

"What's going on?" Kaylee appeared behind her father. "And don't tell me nothing. I ain't seen the guys for a while, and now I hear the words 'hospital' and 'Simon'. Someone wanna try and explain without lying to me?"

Zoe gazed at her, considering the options for a moment, then spoke. "Mal, Simon, Hank and Jayne have gone to the hospital with Freya to use the holoimager to find out why she's still limping."

Eddie put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Seems like they're in a little trouble, Winnie."

"Trouble." Kaylee sighed. "They're men, Pa. Course they're in trouble." She looked at Zoe. "So what kind is it this time and what're we gonna do about it?"

"Feds. Checking IDs."

"Oh." Kaylee's bluster failed and she was glad of her father's support.

"Daddy Frye," River began slowly, "I have an idea."

"Do you?" He didn't mind her calling him that. She was a strange girl, but there was something oddly comforting about her too. "What kinda idea?"

"Can you get everyone together?"

"How many?"

"Everyone."

It took only the work of a minute to get the Fryes' collective attention, and River explained her plan.

"You're crazy," Bill Frye said, shaking his head.

River nodded. "Yes, but it will work."

Zoe nodded. "It should. We go in guns blazing and someone's gonna get hurt. Now it might be the right place for that to happen, but I don't think the Captain would take it too well if it was him." She looked around at the family. "This way, maybe everyone gets out in one piece."

"But we're never gonna get there in time," Uncle Rafe said. "It's over an hour even by mule."

"We've got a Firefly. Be there in five minutes."

"But your pilot's one of the guys in trouble," Eddie pointed out.

"I can fly," River said. "And we don't have time to debate this. The Alliance men are getting too close."

Cal, Kaylee's cousin, rubbed his hands together. "Aw, come on, folks," he said, grinning. "We none of us have any liking for the Feds. Getting in a man's way like they do. What say we get in their way for a change?"

There was murmur of assent.

Zoe nodded. "Good. Then we'd best get moving."

All the men in the Frye family, and a good number of the women, moved off towards the docks as fast as possible.

Ellie Frye grabbed her daughter's arm. "Kaylee, where're you going?"

Kaylee looked at her mother. "He's my husband, Ma. You'd do the same."

"But Bethany –"

"Is gonna get her daddy back. You just look after her." Kaylee dropped a swift kiss on her mother's cheek and ran to join the others.

"Where _is_ Bethany?" Ellie called, but Kaylee didn't hear.

---

"Come on," Freya said, opening the door. "We have to get to the front entrance."

"Frey, is that a good idea?"

"Just follow me." She strolled forward. "And take off your caps," she added, muttering.

---

The Federal officer was young, and very full of himself. Doing a hospital sweep was clearly below the great things he knew he was destined for. If he could have managed it, he'd carry a swagger stick to slap against his boot.

The nurse behind the desk sighed. "Aren't you finished yet?" she asked.

"We'll be finished when I decide, not you."

She glared at him. "And I'm trying to run a hospital here. I don't appreciate all these interruptions, and I'm sure the Administrator feels exactly the same way."

"The Administrator should be glad the Alliance takes such a close interest in things. He wouldn't want miscreants and thieves to take advantage of you, would he?"

"Of course not." The nurse didn't lower her eyes, though. "But I would think you had better things to do."

"Oh, I do." He glanced around at his men, his nose so high in the air she was surprised he could see anything at all.

"Oh, grow up," she muttered, then looked up, her formal face back in place, as the doors opened.

The breeze blew in a crowd of people, milling round, filling the reception area. They were all talking at once.

The Federal officer stiffened. "What's going on here?"

Eddie Frye pushed his way to the front and smiled at the nurse. "Hello. Hope we ain't causing you too much hassle."

The Fed didn't give her a chance to respond. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Just …" Eddie grinned at him. "Just showing my family the wonderful facilities we got. And looking for my son. He's a doc here, and he's late for a party," he added proudly.

"You have a son who's a doctor?" The officer looked astounded.

"Hey, don't sound so surprised!" Eddie raised his hands. "Stands to reason at least one of 'em would be a bit intelligent."

"Pa, that ain't fair," Bill moaned.

"Just 'cause you need pictures to be able to tie your shoelaces ain't my fault."

"You saying it's Ma's?"

"Now, I didn't mention your mother, God rest her soul."

"Well it has to be one of you's."

Several of the Feds began to raise their stun rifles, and Mal felt Jayne stiffen next to him. They were watching from the far side of the reception area, hidden by some artificial plants.

"Mal, if there's going to be a fight …" Simon began, then stared, his own mouth dropped in astonishment.

Bethany pushed her way through to the front of the crowd, her arm very prominent in her sling, Fiddler clasped under the other.

"I want my Daddy!" she wailed, sounding like every two year old in the 'verse.

The whole reception area went silent. Apart from Simon, who acted like every _father_ in the 'verse. He hurried forward and scooped his daughter into his arms.

"It's okay, sweetie. Daddy's here," he murmured, picking her up.

The Feds looked at each other, wondering what the hell to do now.

"Doctor, I've told you before about your daughter bringing that animal in here," the nurse said quickly. "You of all people should know of the dangers of infection."

"Yes, yes, and you're right. I'll speak to her again about it." Simon nodded firmly.

"Then please take her outside." She surveyed the group. "And that goes for all of you. We don't have anything for you here. Please leave."

The family Frye muttered collectively but swirled out en masse, by chance collecting four other people on the way.

---

"Did that nurse just –"

"I think she did."

"Ya think the doc knew her?"

"Shouldn't think so."

"Seems like our luck is holding."

"It surely does."

Simon, in the meantime, turned on Eddie. "You brought her with you?" he asked angrily.

"She musta stowed away, Simon," the older man said. "You surely don't think I'd put a two year old in any danger, let alone my granddaughter?"

"Simon," Freya said softly. "She just saved all our skins. That officer was two seconds away from throwing us all in jail and sorting out the mess later."

"Grandpa didn't know. I hid," Bethany explained. "Wanted to help."

"You shouldn't have done this, Bethie. You might have got hurt, or … or …" He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Sorry, Daddy," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"That isn't going to get you out of being punished," he said firmly, trying to stop his heart melting. "And wait until your mother finds out."

"Don't think that's gonna be too long," Mal muttered, looking ahead.

Zoe was standing by the open cargo bay doors, her hand on her gun, Kaylee waiting anxiously next to her. She relaxed as she saw the group coming towards them.

"Honey?" Kaylee hurried out, then stopped and stared at the sight of her husband carrying their daughter. "What the … how did you get here?"

Bethany hid her face. "Stowed away," she said quietly.

"I thought you were safe back …" She took Bethany from Simon's arms. "How could you … I … you could have …" Kaylee felt like shaking her until her teeth rattled, but contented herself with hugging the little girl tightly. Fiddler struggled to lick both of them.

Mal watched the display, a slight smile on his face, then turned to Zoe as the Fryes filed into the cargo bay.

"Thought you'd be at the front."

"We had to stay behind, sir. In case we had to perform a heroic rescue of the rescuers."

"Good plan."

Eddie Frye clapped him on the back. "We're all on." He joined the rest of his family.

"Shiny." Mal glanced inside. "Figure River's flying?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, maybe she needs the practice. Hank'll dock the shuttle and we'd best be getting back before that Fed grows a brain."

"Which particular Fed would that be?"

"Luckily for us, most of 'em." He grinned and walked up the ramp.

---

Mal and Hank sat on the bridge of the Firefly, looking out into the gathering dusk.

"It's a good party," Hank said.

"Sure is."

"I guess you needed a break too?"

"Too much dancing," Mal admitted.

"Even with Freya?"

"Be fine if it was just her, but all the Frye women seem to want a turn around the floor."

"It's because you're so pretty, Mal."

"Guess you're right."

"I was being sarcastic."

"You still want a job?"

"Pretty as hell, Mal."

There was silence for a long moment.

"Saved by a two year old."

"Yeah."

"That's ignominious."

"If I knew what that word meant, I'd probably agree with you."

"I'm not sure my glorious reputation is ever gonna live this down."

"Never will." Hank glanced at his captain. "Think she'll ever forget?"

"No."

"Me neither."

Mal sighed. "One day, this is gonna come back and bite us in the ass, you know that. There'll be Simon, haranguing his probably teenage daughter for some infraction, more'n likely for wanting to go out with some nefarious type or other, and she's gonna come out with the fact that, aged two, she saved his skin from the Alliance Feds."

"He won't know where to look."

"That he won't. And he's gonna make sure we all get dragged in, just to ease the pain."

"Think she's gonna ask for more puppies outta this?"

"Puppies. Or goldfish, maybe."

"Can't take a goldfish for a walk."

"She'd probably find some way. Wheels, or something."

Hank sighed. "Can we just pretend like today never happened?"

"Good idea," Mal nodded. "We never speak of it again."

"Agreed."

Jayne stumbled onto the bridge. "Hey, either of you seen our little saviour?"

Hank rolled his eyes and turned back to the view.

"I think Kaylee's putting her to bed," Mal said.

"Tellin' her off for scaring her Ma like that?"

"I don't doubt. Why?"

"Just wanted to thank her."

"I think you can do that in the morning."

"Guess." The big man turned to leave, but Mal's voice drew him back.

"That … that little incident. You don't find it at all odd that we got ourselves saved by someone barely out of diapers?" Mal asked.

Jayne grinned. "We got saved, Mal. That's all I care about. 'N' if it was the squirt did it, I ain't gonna go back and complain." He laughed and headed off the bridge.

"He's right," Hank said.

"I know. And that scares me."

"That you're agreeing with him?"

"Oh yeah."

"Me too."

The two men relapsed into silence, contemplating the kind of 'verse it must be that they should both be agreeing with a big mercenary of very little brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon couldn't sleep. Something on those scans was prickling at him, and he knew he wasn't going to get any rest until he'd analysed them.

"Honey, where are you going?" Kaylee asked, her sleepy head raised, staring at her husband as he pulled on a pair of loose pants.

"Go back to sleep, _bao bei_," Simon urged. "I just need to check something."

"Bethie?"

"No. She's fine. And fast asleep, like you should be."

"So should you." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "What time is it?"

"Early. Go back to sleep."

"Can't whatever it is wait a few hours?"

An odd feeling crept up Simon's spine. "Not sure."

"Okay." Kaylee sighed and pushed back the covers. "Do you want some coffee? 'Cause I can make –"

"I want you rested. Your family isn't intending today to be an anticlimax."

She giggled sleepily. "No, I think you're right, there."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, pressing the sheet back into place around her. "Now, please, close your eyes. Just for a little while."

"'Kay." She lay back. "I'd fall asleep quicker if you were next to me, though."

"Then you'd never fall asleep at all, and I wouldn't be able to go and do what I have to."

She laughed again, but it died away as sleep regained its hold.

He leaned forward, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead, and softly kissed her. She gave a little sigh of pleasure and smiled, but didn't wake.

Grabbing a light sweater, he tugged it over his head, running his fingers through his hair. Time to go to work.

---

As the sun came up, random activity began to occur outside the Frye house. Some of the family who lived close enough had gone home, but a large number had merely settled themselves down on the ground around the fires, chatting and dozing, until the morning. Now the fires were fed, and people began to prepare breakfast. The smell of fresh coffee wafted across the open area.

In the captain's bunk back on Serenity, Mal and Freya were lying in each other's arms.

"Odd day yesterday," Mal said softly, stroking his wife's shoulder.

"That it was."

He glanced down at her. "Was it really that bad? I mean, going into that room, sitting in that chair."

"It was just a chair, Mal."

"You can tell me, _xin gan_."

There was such a long silence that Mal began to think he'd upset her, but eventually she sighed and began to speak. "So many memories, Mal. A lot of it's disjointed, like a bad dream, and most of the time I can pretend that's all it was. A nightmare. But it's there, always, in the back of my mind, in that dark area I try and close off. And there's always the chair."

Mal hated the sadness in her voice. "It doesn't matter, Frey. Forget I mentioned it."

"We've never really talked about it, have we?" She looked up into his blue eyes, feeling the love radiating from him.

"And we don't have to." He hugged her tighter.

"But I think perhaps we should. Dr Yi said I might, one day."

"This doesn't have to be the day, Frey."

She smiled a little. "But when I am ready, you'll be there to listen, right?"

"Right."

"It's none of it pretty."

"I never thought it would be."

"The things they did to us … to me … I understand why River's never really told anyone. Not even Simon."

"Think she talks to Jayne about it?"

Freya shook her head. "She doesn't have to. He loves her the way she is, not for what she could have been."

"Frey, honey, that's way too deep for this time of the morning," Mal complained.

"Too deep?" She put a soft kiss on his chest, then a second and a third, running down towards his navel. "How deep?" Her fingers went further south.

He groaned gently. "That ain't fair."

"Want I should stop?"

"Don't even think about it."

---

Kaylee wasn't surprised to wake up alone. Simon sometimes pulled an all-nighter in the infirmary, and from the conversation earlier she knew he was still concerned about Freya.

Getting up and stretching, feeling her body relaxed and ready to take on anything her family could throw at her, she got dressed quickly and hurried down to find her husband. At the infirmary doorway she paused, a tender smile playing on her lips.

He had fallen asleep sitting at the counter, a number of hard copy scans spread out on the work surface. His head rested on his crossed arms.

She crossed the room and put her hand on his shoulder. "Honey?"

He stirred, and just for a moment wondered where he was. Half a dozen locations flashed across his mind, from the desk in his bedroom at home where he used to study for his exams, through to the doctor's lounge when he was an intern. Then he realised it was his wife standing next to him, and he smiled at her. "Hi."

"You fell asleep."

He rubbed his hands across his face. "I must have."

She picked up one of the scans. "Did you figure it out?"

"I'm not sure. I just have a couple more things to look at."

"Can it wait a few hours? My Ma's gonna be making us breakfast, and it's one of her specialties."

"Oh?"

"Wild fruit pancakes." She sighed. "With appleberry syrup."

"That sounds nice."

"Nice?" Kaylee grinned. "Simon, folks have been known to come from miles away to get just a smell of her pancakes. And she only makes 'em on special occasions."

He laughed. "And you asked for them?"

"Well, I might've kinda hinted."

Still chuckling, he stood up, taking her into his arms. "Your mother is amazing," he murmured.

"I know," Kaylee said happily. "I'm so lucky. Got a family here on Phoros that loves me, got a great job looking after Serenity with even more family, got me a lot of good friends, a beautiful daughter … and a man who thinks I'm better'n all the other women he'd ever been out with."

"Oh, better than any I've ever met. Or never met. Or will ever be likely to meet."

"You been practicing that?"

"It comes straight from my heart."

"Sweet talker."

"I'm finally learning."

She giggled and kissed him soundly, then stepped back. As much as she wanted to take this further, and from the slight tightness of his soft pants he did too, she knew there'd be plenty of time later. "Better get Bethany up. Although from the sound coming out of her room, I think she's already awake and raring to go."

"Okay. I'll be along shortly," Simon said. "Give me half an hour to shower and change, and I'll join you."

"Don't be too long." She reached up and pressed her lips just once against his. "And better make that a cold shower."

"You shouldn't have this affect on me."

"Want me to stop?"

"God, no." He patted her on the behind as she laughed, heading back towards their quarters to collect their daughter.

---

Hank took deep breaths of the morning air, appreciating the change from the filtered variety he usually experienced. Almost like a connoisseur he tasted the different nuances. Dried earth, overlaid with a slight tang of chemicals from the factories some distance away, and just the hint of food cooking. He grinned. Wonderful.

"I thought you'd want to lie in," Zoe said, walking down the ramp behind him.

"Well, I would've, but we've only got today left, and Kaylee's Pa said there's a fishing hole not too far from here where there's a pike notorious for beating the very best anglers. Cal said he'd take me."

"And you figured you'd have a crack at it?"

"For a while." He slipped his arm around her waist. "You could always come and join me."

"And watch you stare at nothing for a whole morning." She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Could be fun. You, me, a few cold beers …"

"It would be boring, and I'd fall asleep." She smiled at him. "Much better I stay around here. Do some chores."

"Oh no." Hank was firm. "You ain't hanging around the ship. If you don't come with me, at least you're going to the party."

Zoe laughed. "They know how to, I'll give you that."

"Mr Frye told me they once had one lasted for five days. And that only finished when the food ran out."

"From the evidence of yesterday, that isn't likely to happen."

"No."

"You know this is only possible because all Kaylee's family are pitching in."

"I figured as much." Hank looked almost embarrassed. "I offered her Pa some money, just to help cover things. He looked like I was trying to bribe him, then put his arm around me and told me to keep my coin. That it was 'cause they love Kaylee so much they did this."

"They don't get to see her very often, so they like to make a big thing out of it."

"They're really good people."

"That they are."

He squeezed her waist. "Come on. Let's go eat."

"What about the ship?"

"Mal can close up. Or Jayne."

"Ain't gonna be here," the big man said, passing them by as he strode towards the Frye house. "Gonna get me some breakfast then me and River're gonna go for a wander." He looked back over his shoulder. "Maybe find us a nice secluded spot for some fun." He grinned and walked on.

Zoe saw the calculating look pass across Hank's face. "No," she said.

"What?"

"You were thinking fish guts …"

---

Freya pulled on her pants and slipped her feet into a pair of soft shoes.

"Where're are you going?" Mal asked, watching her, a smile on his face.

She grabbed a t-shirt from the drawer. "Going to make breakfast."

"I think the Fryes kinda had that covered, from what they were saying last night."

Freya paused. "That's true."

"So why don't you come back to bed?"

She grinned. "Because if nothing else I have to feed Ethan. You know how crotchety he gets if he doesn't get his food on time."

"A few minutes ain't gonna -"

"Dadda." Ethan's voice drifted from the nursery.

Mal laughed. "Our son, the human alarm clock."

Freya slid the door open, smiling. "Morning, sleepy," she said, seeing Ethan sitting up in bed, his arms outstretched to her. "And I'm Mama, remember?"

He gurgled, grinning widely at her as she picked him up.

"He'll say it soon enough," Mal said, suddenly close behind her, his breath on her neck.

"I know," she replied, checking his diaper.

"Is he dry?"

Freya nodded. "He is. You're a good boy, aren't you, Ethan?"

"See, he's getting there." Mal ruffled his son's hair.

"Dadda!" Ethan laughed.

"That's right," Freya said. "Naked Dadda at that." She turned, feeling her husband's bare skin very close. "You'd better get dressed. I'll feed Ethan, and we'll head to the Frye's."

"We could just stay here. I think we're likely to have the ship to ourselves."

There was a pause. "As tempting as that is, we do at least have to put in an appearance," Freya said regretfully.

"But we can bear it in mind?"

She grinned. "Oh, yes." She ran her hand down his chest, stopping just below his waist. "Definitely."

---

Simon stood under the shower, water cascading off his shoulders and back, running in rivulets down his strong thighs and calves. He was leaning on the wall, his eyes closed, seeing the scans yet again in his mind's eye. He knew, if he'd had more time at the hospital to study the images in 3-D he'd have been able to figure it out, but something was eluding him. Something so obvious, so basic, that he just wasn't seeing it.

Lifting his face into the stream, he let the spray play across his forehead, easing the slight headache he'd had since he woke up staring at the … His eyes sprang open, fastening on the crack in the tile in front of him where Jayne had slipped one day.

"_Tzao gao_!" That was it. It was simple, and staring him right in the face.

He turned off the water, towelling himself dry quickly before heading back to the infirmary. River was just inside.

"I was looking for you," his sister said. "We're going to breakfast - although Jayne's already gone. I don't think anyone should get between him and food, not if they … Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Simon assured her, grabbing the scans and staring at them.

She joined him, her bare feet making no sound on the cool floor. "You know?" she asked softly.

"I think I do."

River stared at the images. "Do you want me to -"

"Please, _mei-mei_."

She nodded and hurried out of the infirmary, running up the stairs to the dining area.

Freya was sitting at the table, watching her son spoon warm milk and cereal into his mouth, and making a mess. She was laughing. "Morning, River," she said. "Look at this. He gets more on his face than he eats." She wiped gently at Ethan's chin.

"I'll finish here, if you like," the young psychic said.

"No, that's fine. He won't be that much longer." She leaned forward quickly and caught a large blob before it could make its way onto his chest.

"Only Simon wanted a quick word."

"Really?" Freya looked up in surprise. "What about?"

"He didn't say." River sat down next to Ethan and took the cloth from Freya's fingers. "The sooner you go and find out, the sooner you'll be able to join the party."

Freya laughed. "I'm not sure I can take much more partying," she admitted, standing up, her hand pressed lightly into her hip. "I'm not as young as I was."

"Always young," River murmured. "Age is a state of mind."

As she passed the young woman, Freya nodded. "You know, I think you're right about that."

---

"You wanted to see me?" Freya asked, leaning in the doorway of the infirmary. "Only I thought you'd be out enjoying the Frye family breakfast." She chuckled. "Or have you got a hangover?"

"No hangover." Simon looked at her, his normally warm face quite serious. "I have the results of the hospital scans."

"Sounds bad. Should I sit down?"

"Freya …" Simon paused.

"No."

"What?"

"If it's bad news I don't want to hear."

"That isn't the way to –"

"No!" Freya glared at him. "Not like this. Not …" She stepped into the room and pressed the com button. "Mal, could you join me in the infirmary?"

"I thought –"

"You'd only have to tell it twice." She swallowed and managed a smile. "He's probably only just around the corner anyway. You know what he's like about eavesdropping."

"Just 'cause I'd good at it," the man himself said, his thumbs stuck in his pants pockets. "River said you'd come down here. So what's all the fuss?"

Freya took a deep breath. "I think Simon wants to tell us what he's found out."

Mal stood straighter. "The limp?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, doc, what's the damage?" His light tone and easy words hid his concern, but his blue eyes were troubled. He moved close to his wife and put his arm around her.

"There's … there's really no easy way to say this, but I need to operate."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" "Why?" Mal and Freya spoke over each other.

"I need to operate," Simon repeated. "The original scans were inconclusive, but when I used the hospital imager …" He paused, watching Freya unconsciously press the palm of her hand into the crease of her hip, as if just the thought made it hurt. "Anyway, this allowed me to see what had happened."

"And?" Mal prompted. "Simon, please."

"After Wing's men … hurt you, there must have been an infection in the bone, the head of the femur to be precise. That's the long bone that runs down the thigh …"

Freya nodded. "I know what it is, doc. Go on."

"I didn't pick it up at the time because of the damage to your pelvis. The breaks meant I could only stabilise –"

"I remember." She shuddered slightly, the trembling communicating through to Mal. Neither of them was likely to ever forget the aftermath of what Wing did, the weeks of pain and anguish, let alone the emotional mutilation.

"The point is that I couldn't examine that area too well."

"But you gave Frey antibiotics. I remember that too," Mal said.

"I did. And they cleared the infections. The problem is the damage this particular one did."

"Damage."

Simon crossed to his screen, bringing up one of the scans on it. "There are microfissures in the bone, invisible without the use of the imager, and even then only on a particular view." He ran a finger down a network of bright red lines. "If we hadn't found it, if I hadn't been looking, it could have blown without warning."

Mal stared. "Blown?"

"More or less exploded. Any undue force or pressure and the femoral head could have shattered into fragments."

Mal's grip on Freya was tight, but it tightened more. "And if that had happened?"

"There's an artery runs …" Simon stopped. "It would have been bad."

"But you caught it," she said, forcing herself to breathe.

"Yes."

"So that was causing the limp."

"No."

Mal and Freya exchanged glances. "What … there's more?" she whispered.

"It's your body, Frey," Simon said softly. "The ability to heal. It … your body knows there's a problem, and is trying to fix it."

"That's good," Mal put in.

"It would be, but …" Simon changed the picture, this one to a tracery of fine blue lines. "Your body is building calcification around the joint, attempting to stabilise it. It's interfering with the nerve impulses."

"That's why it hurts sometimes." Mal glanced down at Freya's white face. He knew it pained her, no matter she said otherwise.

"Yes."

"So what do we do?"

"I operate."

"When?"

"Soon as I can … Mal, we're lucky. All it would take is Frey coming down too hard off a step, or jumping from the ramp, and …"

"Isn't there something else?" Freya asked, her voice shaky. "Other than cutting me?"

"I don't see an alternative. I have to replace the femoral head, remove the calcification … it's not going to be a short job."

"Do you need a hospital?" Mal was already reaching towards the com. "Not sure that the one here is a good idea to go back to, but we can be on our way –"

"No. I can handle it, Mal. It's not like Ethan – this is my area of expertise. I just …" His voice trailed off.

"What, Simon?"

"It has to be now."

"You said you needed a replacement. I can hardly figure they sell these kinda things over the counter," Mal pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure we ain't got one in store."

"Yes. We do. At least, now we do."

Mal stared at Simon, and the answer came to him. "Jayne and Hank's little excursion."

Simon nodded. "The imager confirmed what I'd come to suspect. I just couldn't say anything until I'd proved it." He looked at Freya. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault."

"No, but if I'd examined you more carefully –"

"Would you have seen it?"

"I … I don't know."

"Then don't worry about it." She took a deep breath. "I'd better go explain –"

"No."

"What?"

"I meant it, Frey. Any sudden jolt, or misstep, this could all be for nothing. Even the dancing yesterday." He patted the medbed. "You're staying here."

"Simon –"

"Freya." Mal's voice cut across her. "You do as he says."

The young doctor opened a cupboard and took out a white gown. "You need to strip."

The hand she reached out trembled a little.

"It's okay, Frey," Mal whispered, taking her into his arms and holding her close. "I ain't going anywhere."

"I'll need you to scrub in," Simon said quickly.

"Whatever you need." Mal was gazing into his wife's face. "See? Ain't going anywhere."

"I need to …" Simon backed out of the infirmary, giving them some space.

Mal ran his hand through Freya's hair. "I'll be back in a sec, okay? You get yourself naked."

She gave him a shaky smile. "Not the first time you've said that to me in here."

"And it won't be the last." He let her go.

"Don't be long," she said, turning away.

"There's more, isn't there?" Mal asked quietly, following Simon out into the common area.

"Why would …"

"Because I know you. And I know damn well when there's something else bothering you."

Simon stared at him, then came to a decision. "This … may not be the end of it, Mal."

"How come?" Serenity's captain was motionless, all his attention focused on the young doctor.

Simon sighed, the air escaping from his lips. "Freya's ability to heal … it may not …"

"Spit it out, doc."

"There's no guarantee that the calcification won't come back. Once the body gets into a habit, it's difficult to break."

"And if it does?"

"Each time it's removed, the area … it's a Catch 22 situation Mal. I remove it, and in doing so can damage the area, so the body reacts, so I remove it …"

"Prognosis?"

"She could end up crippled." Simon let a beat go by. "Permanently."

Mal swallowed. "So what do we do?"

"We wait. We hope. Now I know, I can keep an eye on things that much better, maybe even help her control it." The doctor shook his head. "If I don't operate now, and the bone does shatter, it could be fatal. If I do, and the calcification comes back, at least I have the option of trying again."

Mal took a deep breath, exhaling hard to release as much of the tension as he could. "Better get to it then."

"Better had."

"Do you want anyone else to … to help?"

"No. You have enough battlefield experience, as long as you don't mind me telling you what to do."

"In this case, you order me around as much as you like, doc."

"Don't think I won't enjoy it."

"Sure you will, doc. Sure you will."

---

River walked slowly towards the Fryes, Ethan on her hip but her mind elsewhere. Freya was afraid, and she wished she could be there for her, but there was something else she had to do. Someone else she had to be with.

Rounding the side of the house, she was hit by the laughter and music, her nostrils assailed by the scent of food. She looked around.

"Hey, there, moonbrain," Jayne said softly in her ear, having crept up on her silently like the expert tracker he was.

"Hey."

He slid his arm around her waist. "You gonna leave the half-pint with someone so we can go for that walk?"

"No. Not today."

He looked down into her face, surprised. "What? Why not?" There was something in her eyes that caught at him. "What is it, River?"

In a low voice so that no-one else could hear, she explained.

"_Tah mah duh_," Jayne muttered. "They need us?"

"No. Not right now. Mal wants everyone to have a good time. It won't help Freya if they all start worrying."

"But you are. Worrying. Ain't you?" He squeezed her waist.

"My brother is a brilliant doctor."

"That ain't what I asked."

She turned to look into his eyes. "Every surgery has its risks. But it isn't that. She can't shield things very well at the moment, and I can feel her anxiety, her fear. And so can someone else." She turned her head, looking in front of them.

His gaze followed hers, to the little girl coming towards them, her arm in a sling, a puppy attached to a leather lead. "Gorramit."

"Uncle Jayne? Auntie River?" Bethany asked, her eyes huge.

Jayne bent forward and scooped her into his arms. "Where'd you wanna go, River?" he asked softly.

"Kaylee has an old workshop." She nodded towards some outbuildings. "Over there. I think we can be quiet inside."

Jayne nodded. "Good idea."

---

Mal fingered the small gold cross just inside his shirt, and offered up a silent prayer. He knew Simon was good, that this was what he had trained for, but it didn't mean he wasn't scared. And from the look on Freya's face he knew she was too.

"Just relax," Simon said, adjusting the drip into her arm. "You'll start to feel a little numbness, then I want you to start counting backwards from one hundred."

"What makes you think I can count up to one hundred?" Freya joked somewhat shakily.

"Do what I tell you," Simon said gently. "I'd like to remind you that I'm the doctor here."

Freya smiled. "Sure hope so. I'd hate to be letting anyone else rummage around inside me."

"Just count, Frey."

She lay her head back, her eyes meeting Mal's, and sure enough her arm began to belong to someone else. "One hundred," she said. "Ninety nine, ninety eight, ninety seven … Mal …" Her hand tightened on his.

"It's okay, _ai ren_, I'm here," he said, smiling for her. "Ain't going anywhere."

"Freya," Simon prompted.

"Ninety six, ninety … five, ninety …" Her voice trailed off and her eyes closed.

Simon opened the drip a little more. "Give it a minute and then we'll begin."

---

"I thought you were going fishing," Zoe said, walking up behind Hank as he stood at the table, pouring a mug of coffee.

He smiled at her. "I don't know. Suddenly I just didn't feel like it. Eddie was gonna lend me his rods and everything, but I came over all … I wanted to stay here."

"Everything okay?"

"Shiny. Just don't want to get too far from home." He put his head on one side. "Does that sound crazy?"

"No more than River on a good day."

"Thanks. I think."

"So do you feel like dancing?"

He glanced across at the improvised floor, where one or two couples were already moving to the music. "You know, I don't. Do you mind?"

"No. And I know what you mean."

"Do you mind if we just … I don't know …"

"Snuggle?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

---

"Ready?"

Mal swallowed. "Ready."

Simon nodded, then picked up a scalpel. Pausing only for a second, he made the first incision, a long sweep down the skin above Freya's hip, revealing the striations of muscle amid the cut blood vessels.

"Suction."

---

Kaylee had been searching, but there was no sign of Simon. Something wasn't right, and it was making the skin on the back of her neck crawl. He'd been so anxious about the scans, that something was badly wrong …

"Winnie?" Her father looked up from where he was supervising carving great slices from a ham. "You gonna have something to eat?"

She flashed him an absent-minded smile. "Maybe later, Pa. I just …" She started to head back towards the house.

"What is it?" he called.

"Just got something I gotta check first." She waited until she was out of sight before starting to run.

---

Mal looked down at the bone showing whitely amongst the glistening red. "That it?" he asked.

"That's it," Simon agreed. "It doesn't look like there's anything wrong with it, does there?"

"I wouldn't know, doc. Ain't exactly been party to many of these things." He watched as Simon sprayed something onto the bone. "What's that?"

"Resin. Just to stabilise it enough so that I can remove the femoral head. Otherwise it could shatter while I do."

"You just take all the time you want," Mal said softly. He glanced at Freya's face, tranquil, calm, and wondered if there was a part of her that knew what was going on. He sincerely hoped not.

"Can I help?" Kaylee stood in the doorway to the infirmary.

"_Bao bei_," Simon said. "You should be with your family."

"I am." The young mechanic stepped over the sill. "And I want to help."

Mal smiled at her, almost overwhelming her with gratitude. "Could do with someone here to hold my hand, _xiao mei-mei,_" he said. "Ain't too sure I can get through this otherwise."

"You could have told us," she said, only faintly remonstrating.

"And have everyone worry?"

"So you do it by yourself?"

"Not no more."

Simon nodded towards the side counter. "Kaylee, if you're staying, glove up. If you could hold Freya's leg whilst I work."

"Course, Simon." She pulled on the gloves and took hold of the unconscious woman's knee.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Simon checked the resin - it had hardened in those few second. He looked up at the other two. "If either of you are likely to faint, you'd be better of doing it outside."

"Ain't gonna faint," Mal said firmly, then wondered if he was lying as Simon picked up a small bone saw.

"Good." He switched the saw on and the infirmary was filled with the sound of teeth whirring. "Hold her leg steady."


	8. Chapter 8

Jayne opened the door to the shed, smiling slightly at the sign outside. 'Kaylee's Workshop', it said, with flowers painted all around. "She don't change," he muttered. Putting on the light he stood back. "Want me to stay with you?" he asked.

River shook her head. "We'll be fine. But don't go too far."

"I'll wait out here," he said, taking the lead from Bethany. "Keep the little'uns company."

River handed Ethan to him. "Thank you, _bao bei_." She kissed his cheek. "Leave the door open a bit."

"'Kay. Any idea how long?"

She shook her head. "As long as it takes." She looked down at the little girl. "Come on, Bethie," she said. "We have work to do."

---

It was hard. Harder than ever he imagined it would be. He'd been through a war, seen men with bits missing, guts hanging out, pieces that he couldn't even identify lying wetly on the ground. But this …

"Cap'n?" Kaylee said softly.

"I'm okay, _mei-mei_," he replied. "It's just …"

"Freya."

"Yeah."

Simon turned off the saw and lifted out the bone end. He sighed in relief. "Good."

"Now what, doc?" Mal asked, watching him place it in a bowl, the water turning pink around it.

"I have to remove the calcification, before I fit the replacement."

"Is it going to be as noisy?"

The young doctor nodded, selecting a new tool from the tray. "Yes."

Mal took Freya's hand in his. Even though he knew she couldn't tell, it was a comfort. To him, admittedly, but still … "You're doing good, doc," he said quietly.

---

River reached into her pocket and removed a small leather pouch.

"What's that?" Bethany asked, perched on a high stool.

"It belongs to Auntie Frey," River said, tipping the contents into her palm. She handed it to the little girl.

"What is it?" Bethany turned the small disc over in her fingers, examining the rough casting either side.

"When Freya was young, younger even than me, she had a friend. A man who taught her how to control her powers."

"A friend?"

River nodded. "A teacher, just like she's teaching us."

"I have friends." Bethany shuddered involuntarily.

"No, Bethie," River said firmly. "You concentrate on me. On that." She pointed to the medallion. "That's what Freya had to do. Concentrate on it. Don't let anything else into your mind. Try to make it change colour, shape, fly around the air and do handstands."

Bethany managed a small smile. "Can't do that, Auntie River."

"No?"

"That's silly."

"Why don't you try?"

"Don't know how." Bethany glanced out of the door to where Jayne was sitting on the step, then beyond him.

"No, honey. You don't think about that." River put her hand under the girl's chin, pulling it back around so that she could look into her eyes. "This is how we help her." She took the coin, laying it flat on the workbench. "So, can you make it move?"

Bethany shook her head. "No."

"Have you tried?"

"Auntie River …"

"For me, Bethie."

For a long moment it looked like she might argue, but finally Bethany slowly nodded. "Show me," she said softly.

River smiled. "Like this."

---

The grinding had set his teeth on edge, and from the paleness of Kaylee's face she felt the same. But finally Simon was satisfied. He stood up, and Kaylee dabbed the sweat from his forehead.

"Done?" Mal asked.

"With that part." Simon reached into a second bowl and lifted out the replacement bone. It glinted silver in the blue light.

"You sure it's gonna fit?"

Simon smiled slightly. "Hank brought back a selection. So if anyone else needs one, I may well have the right size."

"Hope we never have to find out, doc."

"So do I." Moving the femur that remained in Freya's thigh away from the muscle, he slid the new section into place. "And before you ask, I'll pin it."

"Thanks." He winced as Simon picked up a drill. "More noise?"

"Sorry, yes."

"Can I have ear plugs?"

"It won't help."

---

Jayne could hear the soft murmur of voices from inside the shed, mixing with the laughter and music from further off. A couple of times he'd glanced over his shoulder, but the two girls had been staring at something on the wooden worktop, and didn't notice him.

Ethan grabbed at his t-shirt, grinning at the picture of a half naked woman on front.

"Hey, that ain't yours," Jayne said, moving his hand away. "And you shouldn't be thinkin' about that kinda thing, not at your age."

Ethan gurgled, waving his arms around.

"And don't you worry none. Your momma's gonna be fine," Jayne said, bouncing the little boy on his knee. "Only she'd kinda like you to talk to her. So I'd be grateful if you'd consider it."

Down on the earth by his feet Fiddler scratched his ear with his back foot, then began to investigate his hind quarters with his teeth, snuffling loudly.

"Don't have to be much," Jayne went on. "Just callin' her Mama'd make her day. Hell, even if you called _Mal_ Mama I think it'd make her smile."

"What's going on, Jayne?" Zoe asked, walking across the open ground towards him, Hank at her side. "Where are the others?"

Jayne looked up and scratched at his beard. "Well, River 'n' the squirt are inside here. Having a lesson in not peekin'. As for the rest …"

"Something's going on, isn't it?" Hank said. "I can feel it."

"It catching?" Jayne glared at him. "Something about being psychic making us all like that?"

River appeared in the doorway. "Sorry. Bethany was projecting a little," she said softly.

"So something is up," Zoe added.

River nodded.

"I don't think I want to be psychic," Hank added. "It's like an itch you can't scratch."

"Imagine having that itch all the time," River pointed out.

Hank shuddered. "Um, no thanks."

Zoe ignored him. "River, what's going on?"

"Simon's operating on Freya."

"And when was the Captain planning on telling us?"

"He wasn't. Not until it was over. He didn't want you to worry."

Hank's mouth dropped open. "He thought we could just go ahead and enjoy ourselves while she's … Can I just say that I think he's a _sha gua chun zi_?" He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Zoe asked.

"You think I'm hanging around here?" He turned to look at them. "You coming, or not?"

---

Simon's final stitch pulled the skin together, and he cut the thread. "It's done," he said.

Mal looked down at the eight inch line of tiny, even stitches. "Is it going to … is Freya all right?"

"She'll be fine." The young doctor wiped around the incision with a sterile swab, then gently pressed a dressing into place.

"And … the rest?"

Simon glanced up. "Let's take that as it comes."

"Sure, doc." He smoothed Freya's hair. "When'll she be out of it?"

"Soon. I'll keep her medicated, just to keep the pain down."

"Is it going to be bad?"

"It's a major operation, Mal." Simon pulled the gown back down.

"That's a yes, then."

"We'll control it." The young man smiled slightly. "But this _is_ Freya."

"Meaning she'll be up and about before the day's out?" Mal's lips twitched. "Better consider keeping her doped, then, doc. 'Cause you ain't wrong about her."

"Cap'n," Kaylee said softly. "Look."

Mal glanced at her, then looked out into the common area. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see his crew out there, waiting quietly, patiently. He crossed to the door and leaned on it, affecting nonchalance. "Party over, is it?" he asked.

"No sir," Zoe said. She jiggled Ethan slightly on her hip. "We just wanted to … be here."

Bethany let go of Jayne's hand. "Auntie Frey's asleep," she said, walking towards her 'uncle'. "She's dreaming about you."

Mal smiled a little. "Good dreams?"

The little girl nodded. "But I won't look again. It hurt."

Mal snapped off the gloves on his hands and dropped them to the floor. He lifted her into his arms. "That's good. But you will. I know it, and so does your Auntie Frey." He sighed. "Do you know how long it took for your Auntie Frey to learn not to peek?"

Bethany shook her head. "No."

"No, neither do I. 'Cause she hasn't stopped yet. Some days I can't get a sentence out 'cause she's already read it in my mind."

Bethany giggled, and so much of the tension in the room eased. "Auntie Frey's naughty."

"That she is. And I'll tell her so when she wakes up." He looked into her large brown eyes. "Point is, even Frey can't control it all the time. But she tries. And you have to."

"I'll try, Uncle Mal." She touched his cheek. "I love my captain," she whispered.

Mal felt himself choking up. "Always good to know."

---

"Don't think I could ever've been a doctor," Kaylee said softly, her face in Simon's shoulder. "Seeing what you do, cutting people open, sewing 'em back up … I didn't throw up, but it was a close thing."

"_Bao bei_, I couldn't fix Serenity." He hugged her closer.

They were sitting in the common area so that Simon was close by, waiting for Freya to wake up. She wasn't alone, though. Mal couldn't have been shifted from her side with dynamite. The rest of the crew had been persuaded to head back to the party and let the Fryes know what had happened.

"Fixing Serenity ain't like mending people, Simon. What you do … I'm so proud of you." She lifted her head and kissed his cheek.

"It seems like we're all gifted about something," her husband considered. "Even Jayne."

"There's nothing wrong with Jayne."

"No. Maybe I'm coming round to that point of view."

She sat up and stared into his blue eyes. "You kidding?"

He had to smile. "No, actually I'm not. I don't think we'll ever be bosom buddies –" He ignored the slight snort of laughter she gave at his choice of words. "– but perhaps, maybe, underneath it all, he's okay."

"Wow." She shook her head. "That's such a glowing recommendation."

"That's as good as you're going to get."

"You know that pride I just mentioned?" Kaylee said, leaning forwards so her lips were just a breath from his. "Getting bigger every minute."

"That's nice." He moved just enough so that they were kissing.

---

Mal moved forward. Freya's eyelashes were twitching, and as he watched her lids lifted. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey." She smiled, her gaze still full of sleep. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's shiny," he said, resting on his elbow by her head so that he could look into her face. "Simon's done a good job."

"Good." She ran her tongue around the inside of her mouth. "Thirsty," she whispered.

Mal picked up the cup and straw, holding it to her lips so she could take a sip. "Just a bit," he said.

"I feel … woolly." She tried to lift herself up.

"Whoa, no, you just lay back," Mal insisted. "You ain't going anywhere for a while."

"I just wanted to check …" She wiggled her toes, and despite a grimace as pain made itself known, she sighed happily.

"Afraid it wasn't there no more?" he asked, understanding her completely.

"A little bit." She looked into his eyes. "Can't help being a coward, Mal."

"You? My beautiful, strong, wonderful wife? A coward?" He stroked her forehead. "You're going to have to start reading that dictionary again, find a new word."

She smiled.

"You could have told me my patient was awake," Simon said, stepping into the infirmary.

"Just this minute." Mal grinned. "'Sides, can't a man have a few minutes alone with his wife?"

"And that's out of the question for at least a month," he added pointedly.

"You always say that."

Simon grinned, looking like the young man he really was. "I do, don't I? And one day, you might actually listen."

"Nope. Shouldn't think that's likely in the slightest." Mal looked back down at the woman on the bed. "Not when it's Frey we're talking about."


	9. Chapter 9

The fires had finally died down, and once in a while a log broke open to release a haze of sparks into the night sky.

"Fireflies," River said softly, cradled against Jayne's chest. She'd had a couple of drinks, just to be sociable, and now felt decidedly fuzzy.

"'Cept those ones last only a second." He grinned. "Aw, hell, he can't play."

"What?" She glanced up into his face. "Who?"

Jayne nodded towards the musicians. "That feller on the guitar. He keeps hitting bum notes."

"Maybe you should take over."

"Nah." A chuckle rumbled through him. "Sure couldn't do as bad, though."

"No, I mean it. Why don't you play?"

His hand, which had been stroking her shoulder, paused. "Ya think?"

"Sing for me, Jayne."

"What'd ya wanna hear, moonbrain?"

"_A Maid A'Roving_."

"That's too sad."

"Would it make you cry?" she teased.

"Might. Wouldn't do my rep any good if anyone saw me burst into tears."

"Then what about _Come Lay With Me_?"

"You suggesting I sing it, or do it?"

"Both."

"Which first?"

"Song first, Jayne. Then we'll see."

He got to his feet and grinned. "Best offer I've had all day."

---

Kaylee was watching Bethany as she played with some of the younger Frye cousins, _her_ cousins, as it took her mother a moment to realise.

"She's a beauty," Ellie said, coming up and putting her arm around her daughter. "Just like you."

"I ain't beautiful, Momma."

"Of course you are."

"You have to say that. You're my ma."

"I don't have to say anything, Kaylee." She stroked her daughter's shiny brown hair out of her face. "And you are."

They stood together in companionable silence until Kaylee spoke again. "I wonder sometimes, if'n Bethany shouldn't be with kids her own age."

"And what's that?"

"What?"

"Her age, Kaylee. She may not be three yet, on a calendar, but she's older'n that. Ain't she?"

"Simon says she's very advanced. And I can see it, course I can, and I'm proud'a her. But it worries me too."

"That she'll zoom through her childhood and miss the best parts?"

Kaylee nodded. She knew her mother would understand. "Yeah."

"Girl, just you take a look at her." Ellie nodded towards her granddaughter. She was giggling as one of her cousins drew a picture on her cast. "You think she ain't enjoying herself?"

"I know she does, but I don't want her to grow up too fast."

"Are you? A grown-up?"

"Momma, I've got a husband and a daughter!"

"Does that make you grown up?" Ellie glanced over at another of Serenity's couples, cuddling together and laughing at the children. "I remember you writing, telling me that Zoe's husband used to play with toy dinosaurs. Is that grown up?"

"No, but –"

"And I don't see this one she's got now as any different. Or Freya. Don't you think there's something of the mischievous about her sometimes?"

"Sure, her and the captain both, but –"

"No, Kaylee. There ain't no buts. The way I see it, being an adult means you don't have to act grown up if'n you don't want to. And if you take Bethany off Serenity she'll miss out on so much."

"I wasn't considering –"

"But you've thought about it."

"Momma, stop interrupting me!" Kaylee said, getting a little exasperated.

"Well?"

Kaylee sighed. "I've thought about it. And I know Simon has. But we'd never do it. Not just because of Bethany, but because it's our home."

"Good. You've got more than one, but that's shiny. Besides, there's going to be more kids on board before long."

"You mean Zoe's?" Kaylee's face softened. "I bet Bethie'll want him for a brother too, just like Ethan."

"And the others."

"Others?" She looked into her mother's face. "What did you see?"

"A girl. Maybe more'n one."

"You read Freya's cup, didn't you?" Kaylee accused.

Ellie didn't look a bit embarrassed. "And if I did?"

"A daughter?" She looked so happy. "Oh, Momma, that would be so … the Cap'd be beside himself."

"I wish she could be yours, Kaylee."

"So do I, Momma," her daughter said, her joy tempered a little. "But I can live with it."

"'Sides, there's always hope, ain't there?" Ellie was firm. "Gotta believe, Kaylee." She patted her only girl on the shoulder. "Now, I've got to see where your father has gotten to. Make sure Jonah ain't getting him into any trouble, like they used to when they were kids." She smiled and wandered into the darkness. "The number of scrapes I remember his Pa having to get them out of …"

Kaylee stared after her, her thoughts full of Serenity's children … then saw Jayne heading purposefully towards the small group of musicians.

---

"You can't get up, _xin gan_," Mal said, pressing Freya firmly back onto the pillow.

"Mal, please." She was fighting him, trying to make him let go. "I want to … please."

"No."

"You don't think I've lived with pain long enough to be able to put up with it for a while?" she asked, asperity in her tone. "I want to go and see my friends."

"You want to see them, they can come in here." He shook his head. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I don't want to be –" She stopped, biting her lip.

"Don't want to be in here?" he said softly. "I understand. Really I do."

"Do you?" Freya asked. "Do you understand?"

"Frey, I hate this gorram place as much as you because of the time you had to spend here. The pain you went through. _Ai ren_, I understand."

She relaxed a little, her eyes gazing into his. "Sorry. Told you I was a coward."

"And I told you not to be so _feng luh_."

"Does that mean you love me?"

"Might."

"I could take offence at that."

"Maybe I took it first." His lips twitched.

"I could get really obstinate and get up."

"I wouldn't let you."

"How're you going to stop me?"

In answer he leaned over and kissed her, and her hands came up and locked behind his head. "That kinda works," she said into his mouth. "Next job we do, can we get a double-sized bed in here?"

"I'll take it under advisement," Mal said, pressing his advantage. "Only kissing's about as far as it's going for a while."

"That isn't fair."

"Make do with what you can get."

She pulled him down. "Looks like I'll have to."

---

"It's nice here," Hank said softly. "Nice folks."

"Remind you of home?" Zoe asked, leaning back against him.

"A bit. Not that I had this kind of family. Just me and my Gran."

"You don't talk about her. Or your parents."

He shrugged, his hold on her tightening. "My folks died when I was about four, and my Gran raised me until she got sick when I was fifteen. Then I took care of her until she died."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." He looked into the distant past. "By then I'd met Risa, and we got married." He laughed a little. "No wonder when she was … when she died, I went a bit crazy. I'd never been on my own before."

"You're not now."

Hank put his hand on her belly, feeling his son inside. "Nope, that's the truth."

"You want to stay? Here, on Phoros?"

"No." He ran his fingers through her thick hair, playing with the curls. "Never even occurred to me. It ain't home. That's out there." He looked up into the sky, a few stars showing against the firelight. The night seemed bare in comparison to his normal view of the 'verse.

"After my parents were killed, I didn't think I'd ever find a home again," Zoe said slowly. "I didn't think I needed one. Then I met Wash."

"And he persuaded you."

"You think you found it hard to get to me? You should have seen him. Damn moustache and those shirts … I wanted Mal to throw him off the ship."

"Because of facial hair and his taste in clothes?"

"Because something about him bothered me."

"Did I do that too?"

"Oh no. You just annoyed the hell out of me."

"Well, I try harder." He kissed the top of her head. "And you're lying, you know."

He felt her stiffen. "Am I?"

"You found your home when Mal bought Serenity. Like we all did."

Zoe smiled. "Maybe I did. It just took me a while to realise it." She glanced towards the musicians. "Looks like Jayne's going to join in."

"Really?" Hank looked across. Sure enough, the big mercenary had taken the guitar from ten unprotesting fingers, and had begun to tune it more to his liking. "You know, maybe I might have a go myself."

"You play the guitar?" Zoe twisted in his embrace to look at him.

"No. Something altogether more stately." He grinned at her and stood up. "This you gotta hear …"

---

Mal walked towards the house, the air cool on his skin. Freya was dozing, Ethan next to her. He'd tried to talk her out of it, in case their son decided to get fractious and put his feet where he shouldn't, but he had to admit she was right. He was laying still, just holding onto her fingers. And he wouldn't have missed those few minutes for the world.

He tried to control the grin on his face as he rounded the house, sure everyone would know what had happened, but the sight that met his eyes only put it straight back.

There, in the dying light of the two great fires, were the musicians, playing up a storm, with Jayne on the guitar and … Hank? His pilot appeared to be pounding away at the piano, and getting out more tune than anyone had managed in the last two days.

"Zoe?" he asked, stopping by his first mate as she stood, tapping her feet in time to the music. "Am I dreaming?"

"If you are we're all hallucinating with you, sir," Zoe said.

"Hank plays?"

"I learn something new about him every day." Zoe laughed. "You should've seen Jayne's face when he got up there. Then he started to play, and everyone just got into the rhythm."

The music swelled, the fiddle keeping the high notes going, before the guitar beat it into submission and the piano called time. After a moment's silence the Frye family burst into delighted applause.

Mal went to step forward, but found a soft hand on his arm.

"One more, captain," River said.

"We got to –"

"Just one."

Jayne glanced behind him, nodded at Hank, then struck a single chord. With a flourish Hank took those notes and glissando'd up the keys, diminuedoing into the introduction, and Jayne began to sing.

"_I never looked for love so fine, though wind and tides they blow me, but when I fell into those eyes, t'was all that life could show me._"

"He seems to have a thing for love songs," Mal murmured.

"Scary," Zoe agreed.

"You can say that again."

They listened to Jayne singing about love and commitment, his deep voice filling the open ground, and drifting up towards the stars. He came to the last verse.

"_And though I wander far and wide, across the stars I roam me, there is but one love in my dreams, and that's the one that home's me._"

This time there was silence as the music died away, everyone sitting and contemplating as Jayne handed the guitar back to its owner. Hank slapped him on the back and they nodded at each other.

"Time to go, people," Mal said quietly.

"You sure, Mal?" Eddie Frye asked, stepping forward.

"Got a job to get to. And without it even the best mechanic in the 'verse won't be able to keep my girl in the sky."

"Next time stay longer."

"We'll surely try." He watched Zoe and Hank head back first, waving and calling out to all their new-found friends, a very sleepy Bethany in the pilot's arms. She waved, then settled back onto his shoulder.

Eddie waved back then looked at Mal. "Got this ready for you," he said, indicating a large box sitting by the table.

"What's that?" Mal asked.

"Provisions. Food and the like."

"No, Mr Frye – Eddie –"

"It's already done. Kaylee's told me what you have to eat sometimes. Now we don't got much, but it's enough to share. This can be put by for when you need it."

"Then let me pay –" Mal reached towards his pocket, but Eddie's big hand stayed him.

"No." Eddie was firm. "No, son. Family doesn't pay."

"I ain't your son," Mal pointed out gently.

"You said once Kaylee was the sister you never had. Well, I got me four boys already. Another few ain't gonna notice."

Mal was sincerely moved. "Thank you." He looked around. "Jayne, crate."

"Sure thing, Mal," the big man said, coming out of the gloom and picking the box up easily. "See you around," he said to Eddie. "Next time I'll bring some more cigars." He strode away, the crate on his shoulder.

Eddie grinned. "Go on. Get back to your wife. She'll be wondering where you are. And tell her we're all thinking of her."

Mal held out his hand. "Thanks again."

They shook warmly, then Mal started towards his ship.

"You'll be back," Eddie called. "I know it."

Mal waved over his shoulder.

"Daddy Frye." River was next to him. "Look after everyone."

"I will. What is it Mal calls you?"

"Albatross." She shrugged. "It's a long story."

"Kinda like the Ancient Mariner?" Eddie smiled at her surprise. "You take care of 'em, you hear?"

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I already do." She scampered off after Jayne.

"Oh, Momma, I …" Kaylee hugged her mother, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"It won't be so long 'til you come back, will it?"

"It's up to the Cap, but … I hope not."

"Bring the babies to see us."

"I'll try." They hugged again.

Eddie walked over and put his arms around both of them. "It's okay, Winnie. You know we're always here."

"I know." Kaylee straightened up. "And say goodbye to the boys for me, will you? I don't think I …" She wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"Ain't you got a hankie?" her mother scolded, pulling one from her pocket and handing it over.

"Lost it." She laughed suddenly. "I'll be home again," she promised. "Soon."

"See that you do," her Pa said. "Go on. They're waiting."

She grinned and ran off, pausing only once to wave.

"She _is_ all grown up," Ellie said, wiping away a tear of her own on her sleeve.

"Hankie?" Eddie joked.

"Gave it away."

He tugged a huge linen square from inside his waistcoat and gave it to his wife. "Here," he said. "Blow. And she ain't grown up, Ellie. She'll always be our baby."

---

Kaylee passed River, catching up with Mal as he strolled along, linking her arm through his.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mmn."

"Shiny." He tactfully ignored the signs of tears on her face. "Good visit?"

"The best."

"Good to hear that." He patted her hand. "Serenity ready to go?"

"Soon as we're on board. Verbena?"

"Verbena. We don't get there soon, Pickett'll have some choice words to say to us."

"It don't look like you're that worried, though," Kaylee pointed out. "You're smiling, Cap'n."

"Don't I smile?"

"Sure you do. Only this one seems to be stuck."

He laughed. "_Xiao mei-mei_, I'm just glad Frey's gonna be okay."

"You sure that's all?"

"That's enough, don't you think?"

She looked at him closely, about to say something else, when River wafted past on the other side.

"She's happy now he's said it," the young woman said, hurrying to catch up with Jayne.

"What's she … what're you talking about?" Kaylee called, letting go of Mal's arm to hurry after her sister-in-law.

_Stay outta my brain, albatross_, Mal thought, but with no animosity.

_Don't think so loud_, came the voice behind his ears.

He laughed. He couldn't be angry with her. Not tonight.

He'd taken Ethan into the infirmary, and his son had held out his arms, smiling widely at Freya.

"Mama," he'd said, so loudly, so clearly. "Mama."

Nope, no way he was going to be anything except happy tonight.


End file.
